<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Kind of Weird... I Like It by MyMindsMadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604477">You're Kind of Weird... I Like It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindsMadness/pseuds/MyMindsMadness'>MyMindsMadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kinda, SameAge!AU, bby enemies, kaka/ofc, the smallest of rivals, underage - 17 non-graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindsMadness/pseuds/MyMindsMadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood rivalries, first kisses, death, life, puberty - Kakashi Hatake had been there for it all. Every fond memory Sakura Haruno possessed seemed to start and end with him.</p><p>SameAge!AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What’s this? Is it MM come back from the dead??<br/><br/>I know, I know. It’s been a hot minute. I just ran into RL shit [nothing bad, just time consuming], and had a serious case of writer’s block. </p><p>This is one of those fics I’ve actually had on the backburner for a long time. I’m super happy to have finally gotten around to writing it. I went threw about three different versions in which Tsunade raised Sakura, but after HFT, I realized what was missing. Jiraiya needed to be the one to raise her. It’s such a fun dynamic for me to write, and we love us some Sage!Sakura. I actually even drew up the age concept art mooooonths ago [in the footnotes if I can get it working].</p><p>For those of you that are new here, hi! ILY! We’re best friends now. </p><p>How I do things is a little different. Because I have writer’s block so often, I never post a story that isn’t already complete. So, by the time you’re reading this, the story is already finished and in the editing process. I post as I edit, so you can expect 1-3 chapters a day for the next few days. </p><p>I ask that you guys always read the warnings, just in case! And thank you in advance to my loyal readers that I look forward to hearing from ;D</p><p>Just a heads up! This isn't up to what I would consider my 'normal' quality. This was a project to try and break through my writer's block, so please forgive me if it's not great!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>One</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [Age Five] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were whispering again. Why did they always whisper when they talked about her? One minute, they complimented her maturity and intellect. The next, they treated her like a child. Okay, so Sakura <em> was </em> a child, but they only treated her like one when they were making choices for her. It had been this way for the last year – ever since her parents died. </p>
<p>At first, Sakura was sent to the orphanage. It wasn’t so bad there – though, a lot of the other kids cried. A total of five families had tried to adopt her. The first two were civilians and didn’t like that Sakura had already joined the academy. The other three didn’t like that she didn’t giggle and play with dolls. Her <em> real </em> parents had encouraged her training at an early age. They called her a prodigy … and then they died. So, what did they know?</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Sakura joined the academy that people started to care about her. She graduated in less than a year – right behind another boy her age. For her entire life, Sakura had always been the strongest one in her age group… until now. </p>
<p>Kakashi Hatake. His name was like acid. Sakura wasn’t like the other girls her age. She didn’t like frilly dresses or painting her nails. In fact, the only thing girly about her was her bright pink hair. That was okay – it had always been <em> okay </em> . Sakura didn’t need to be like the others. She was strong. She was impressive… she wasn’t alone. Not only was Kakashi Hatake her age, he had graduated out of the academy <em> before </em> her. After him, no one really cared when she did it. He was a Hatake, after all. He was more than a prodigy – he was a <em> legacy </em>. </p>
<p>“I don’t care if the brat <em> can </em> do genjutsu at a Jōnin level – I’m not a babysitter.” The man standing in front of the small council declared loudly. </p>
<p>They had called him after Sakura’s last ‘guardian’ declared her impossible to live with. The woman had been a civilian, and didn’t understand why Sakura needed to get up at four every morning to train. It didn’t matter. She was just the latest in a long line of failed placements. It wasn’t that Sakura liked living in the orphanage, it was that she had <em> had </em> her parents. She didn’t need another set. </p>
<p>Lord Third’s eyes narrowed as the man with white hair hunched over the table to whisper again. Jiraiya – that was his name. He was one of three legendary Sanin. Though, Sakura didn’t know what was so great about him. Tilting her head, she eyed the man. He wasn’t any taller than most men. He certainly didn’t carry himself like he was important. If anything, he was annoying. </p>
<p>“Fine!” The Sanin straightened, practically scowling as he turned to her. “Let’s go, pinkie. I’ve got things to do.”</p>
<p>“Jiraiya…” Lord Third’s tone was warning, but the other man was already out the door. </p>
<p>Sighing, Sakura ran to catch up to him. “You’re my new guardian now?” She asked, having to tilt her chin all the way up to look at him. </p>
<p>“Seems that way for now, girlie.” He didn’t even bother to look down at her. “I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Tsunade.” The last part was more for himself.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” She frowned, having to struggle to keep up with him. </p>
<p>“My place. I have a training room there. I ought to see what you can do if I’m stuck with you until they find you a family. They say you’re some kind of genius.” </p>
<p>A small, humorless huff. “So? They said the same thing about you.” </p>
<p>Jiraiya stopped, nearly causing Sakura to run into the back of his leg. Turning, he bent at the waist until they were at eye-level. Scrutinizing, he took in her entire face. “Ha!” He barked out the laugh before straightening. “You’ve got some guts, kid. I’ll give you that.” </p>
<p>Before Sakura could respond, he was moving again. This time, his pace was slow enough for her to keep up with. “So you’re going to train me?”</p>
<p>“If I think it’s worth my time.” Jiraiya’s head turned to follow a woman that passed them. “You’re supposed to be amazing at genjutsu. That’s all well and good, but I want to see what else you’ve got.”</p>
<p>“Meiami-Sensei only let me do genjutsu.” Frowning, Jiraiya finally looked down at Sakura. “She said that with my talents, anything else would be a waste of time.” </p>
<p>“Oh? Sounds like your sensei is a real moron.” Without meaning to, Sakura smiled. </p>
<p>“I don’t even like genjutsu.” She admitted as they came to a stop outside of what looked like an old clan home. “It’s boring. I want to use a real weapon.”</p>
<p>Jiraiya hummed, his light brows lifting. “What kind of weapon?”</p>
<p>Sakura’s tiny shoulders lifted in a shrug. “I don’t know, I’ve never gotten the chance to try any.”</p>
<p>Staring at her in thought, Jiraiya hummed again. After a long moment, he breathed an easy smile and unlocked the door. “Fine. We’ll get some rest tonight, and in the morning, we’ll go through my inventory. I’m sure there’s something in there that’ll catch your eye.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Frowning, on the cusp of pouting, Sakura shook her head. She could tell Jiraiya was losing patience, but none of his weapons felt <em> right </em> . The hand-fans had been fun, but impractical. Even with the blades on the end, they felt too… dainty. The kamas were close, but too short. Even if Sakura wanted a physical weapon, she knew better than to get too close to her enemy. She was strong, but she was also very tiny and <em> kickable </em>. That also ruled out sai and an ornate tantō. </p>
<p>“You’ve gone through my entire arsenal.” Jiraiya sat stiff, his dripping illustration brush between his fingers and a pile of discarded weapons in front of him. </p>
<p>Jiraiya’s training room was even better than the one at the academy. It was nearly the whole bottom floor of his house, and every wall was lined with different kinds of weapons. While Sakura had marveled and tested out each one, the Sanin had simply sat and painted – quietly waiting for her to make up her mind. By her fifth nod, he seemed to give up all together. </p>
<p>“What about that?” Sakura asked, catching a gleam along the far wall. </p>
<p>The staff wasn’t much to look at – just a plain, polished cherrywood. If she were to place one end on the floor, it would no doubt be double her height. Still, Sakura reached out and took the light weapon in her hand. Moving the ends in a lazy circle, she smiled at the loud <em> woosh </em> it made as she brought it down against the matted floor. </p>
<p>“What, that?” Jiraiya frowned. “It’s just a bo staff I use for training sometimes. It hardly even counts as a weapon.” </p>
<p>Circling the staff again, Sakura pressed some of her chakra into its length. This time, when she brought it down, the end pressed right through the mat and into the wooden floor beneath. “I like it!” She declared, bracing her foot as she pulled the staff out with both hands. </p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, Jiraiya frowned at his ruined floor. “Alright, girlie. If you’re gonna use a staff, you’ll need to be trained.” Sighing, Jiraiya placed his brush down carefully and rose to tower over her. “And you’ll need one better suited to you.”</p>
<p>Moving to the wall that held drawers upon drawers of projectiles, Jiraiya began to shift through them. With a pouting reluctance, Sakura carefully returned the staff to where she had found it. What did he mean better suited to her? She watched with amused curiosity as Jiraiya riffled through the drawers, cursing when he cut his finger on a rogue shuriken. Sucking on the end, his mumbling doubled as he moved on. </p>
<p>Sakura supposed, as far as temporary guardians went, Jiraiya wasn’t <em> too </em> terrible. He had given her a large room to herself, and hadn’t pushed her to unpack as soon as the orphanage brought her clothes over. When Sakura had to leave her family home, she had only been permitted one bag. Sometimes, she wondered what happened to the rest of her stuff. Did her old room still have those silly cherry blossoms on the wall? Were her father’s slippers still sitting out the way he always left them? Did the biggest bedroom still smell of her mother’s perfume?</p>
<p>“Here we go!” Jiraiya turned triumphantly, leaving the largest of the drawers sitting open. Smiling, he held up a thin metal rod about the size of Sakura. </p>
<p>“It’s… small.” She frowned, thoughts of her lost life pushed away once again. </p>
<p>“Lesson one, girlie! Never judge a weapon by its appearance.” Jiraiya flicked his wrist, and like magic the ends of the staff shot out to expand. “This is a chakra staff. When no chakra is present, it’s only about three feet long. If the user channels their chakra just right, it’ll double in length.” Sakura watched as his lips purse tightly and his eyes narrowed – like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. After a deep breath through his nose, Jiraiya smiled. “The shifting length will be good for you – given your size.” </p>
<p>Sakura caught the staff as he tossed it, the ends retracting before it hit her palm. She pressed her chakra into the staff, watching as the ends shot out. When she pulled back, so did they. Smiling, Sakura lifted her eyes as Jiraiya picked up the wooden one that had initially caught her eye. With an assessing gaze, she watched him twirl the staff under his arm and over his shoulder. It seemed to spin impossibly fast around Jiraiya’s back and over his neck before settling in front of him once again. </p>
<p>“Cool!” Sakura declared, smiling widely. “Show me how to do that!”</p>
<p>“All in good time.” He seemed to puff up at being called <em> cool </em>. “First, I’m going to teach you some basic fighting with the staff. You can learn all the show-off moves later on.” Taking the stick in both hands, Jiraiya bent at the knee, one end pointed in her direction. “Try to attack me.” </p>
<p>Weary but excited, Sakura let her chakra flow into the metal, mirroring his stance once the ends were extended. She took a step – tentative and small. Contrary to what she thought, he didn’t mirror her. Although Jiraiya’s eyes followed her with scrutiny, he didn’t move otherwise. He wasn’t just fighting her - he was assessing her – deciding if Sakura was worth his time. With a quick lunge, Sakura swung the staff at his knees. Instead of flesh, the metal was met loudly by Jiraiya’s staff. Even as the vibrations snaked up her small arms, the ends of her own staff retreated. Before Sakura could put a safe amount of distance between them, her feet were swept out from under her. </p>
<p>The air left her body as Jiraiya stood over her with a frown. “You’ve got an impressive amount of chakra, but you’re expelling it all on impact.” He didn’t tease or help Sakura to her feet. He simply retook his stance. “You have to maintain the chakra in the staff despite how much you put into the blow. If I had been trying to kill you, you’d have no way of defending yourself.”</p>
<p>Dusting off her hands, Sakura pushed her chakra back into the bo staff as she rose. “Okay. I think I can do that.” Her small face scrunched in concentration as she felt out the parameters of her new weapon and mentally set up a fence. Maintain. </p>
<p>“And you’re not using your small stature to your advantage.” When she turned her attention back to Jiraiya, his back foot shifted. “Your enemy will already be aware of your height, and therefore will be expecting a low blow. At this angle, you’re in the perfect position to aim at their chin and nose. Both are vulnerable, and with your enemy poised to defend from a low attack, they won’t have time to defend their face.” </p>
<p>With a small <em> humph </em> of understanding, Sakura tightened her grip on the metal rod. Momentarily checking her chakra fence, she lunged again, thrusting the staff upwards towards Jiraiya’s face. He jerked backwards, deflecting her weapon with his own and forcing her sideways. </p>
<p>“Good.” He complimented when the ends didn’t retreat. “If you're forced to move a certain way, lean into it. Your weapon should be an extension of yourself.”</p>
<p>Sakura attacked again. This time, when Jiraiya deflected it, she used the end of the bo staff as a pivot point, sweeping at his feet as she spun. Jumping backwards, Jiraiya smiled and returned the attack. </p>
<p>They trained for hours like that, taking turns on offense and defense. The only time one of them spoke was when Jiraiya would correct Sakura’s stance, or instruct her to do something in a different way. Not knowing how much time she would have to train with the Sage, Sakura soaked up every ounce of knowledge. She mentally filed away every tip and pearl of wisdom. Once she was put into her new home (or more likely, back into the orphanage), she would probably have to return to genjutsu. </p>
<p>It was nearly dinner when Sakura’s arms gave out, her tiny chest heaving with the attempt at regulating her breathing. When was the last time she had trained so hard? When was the last time something was an actual challenge for her? Shakily standing to her feet, and silently cursing Jiraiya for looking unfazed, she finally pulled her chakra back. The ends of the bo staff snapped in with a metallic clink. With more effort than she’d liked to admit, Sakura managed to raise the staff for the Sage to take. </p>
<p>“Nah.” He waved her off without a care, replacing his own on the wall. “You keep it, girlie. It suits you.” </p>
<p>Sakura’s hand fell heavily to her side, her small fingers wrapping tighter around the warmed metal as a hot feeling surged in her chest. “Thank you…” </p>
<p>“Don’t go soft on me now. We’re back to training tomorrow.” He gave her a wide smile. “But first, how about barbeque for dinner?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t whisper. It was the first thing Sakura noticed when Jiraiya and the social worker sat down at the table. They openly discussed her placement in front of her, and no one shooed her from the room. </p>
<p>Although Sakura had only lived with Jiraiya for a few months, she was much further along in her training than where she started. He wasn’t like a normal guardian, and didn’t dote on her the way a father would. Instead, he would train with her for hours. He even went as far as finding her a team of Genin to join her in the upcoming Chūnin exams. It was there that Sakura would finally, <em> finally </em> have her chance to face Kakashi Hatake, and prove once and for all that she was better than him. But that was nearly a year away, and Jiraiya had <em> just </em> started her down the path of Sage training. According to him, her chakra control made her a prime candidate, even if she was still only five. </p>
<p>“You’ve done Konoha a great service by watching over Miss Haruno.” The unfamiliar woman spared Sakura a smile. “Now that there are opening at the orphanage, we’re prepared to move her back in. There was a civilian family that expressed interest in a girl around her age. They run a farm outside of the village and could use someone with her strength and stamina.” </p>
<p>The smoke billowed upwards from Jiraiya’s pipe, his eyes narrowing as the woman spoke of a farm. Sakura wasn’t too worried. Most civilians gave up on her when they learned that she would continue her shinobi training. Still… it had been fun to spend time with Jiraiya. For a while, it was like she was just another normal Genin. Sakura knew it wouldn’t last from the beginning, but it was still sad.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?” The woman looked taken aback.</p>
<p>“I said no.” Tapping his pipe out right on the table top, Jiraiya leaned back. “This tiny girl’s got more talent in one arm than half of the block-headed shinobi running this joint.” Sakura bit her lip so her smile wouldn’t be too wide. “I’m not going to let you send out to live as some farmhand.” </p>
<p>“But, sir-”</p>
<p>“End of story. I’m keeping the girl.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Two</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Age Six]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I fail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I look stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also a possibility.” Jiraiya grasped her tiny chin a bit tighter. “Hold still, girlie. I never mess up a work of art.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the day of the final phase of the Chūnin exams. The day Sakura would get her chance to take Hatake down. She had caught sight of him in the forest, carrying his team much the same way she did her own. In the end, they didn’t make it quite as far as Sakura did. There were only six finalists, and all anyone would talk about was how two of them were only six years old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Sakura thought she ought to be warming up, Jiraiya had pulled her aside and begun to paint on her face with no explanation. “There you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura blinked as he held up a tiny mirror. The red patterns across her skin were unlike his own, but somehow seemed to compliment them. “What’s the makeup for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not makeup!” The man’s eye twitched. “It’s paint - </span>
  <em>
    <span>war paint</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know you just finished getting the hang of sage mode, but I wanted you to wear it proudly! Besides, all the members of my clan wore red face paint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your clan?” She frowned up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, you’re part of it now too, aren’t ya?” Just that week, the adoption papers were finalized. Jiraiya had officially taken Sakura as his ward. “Oh, don’t go ruining my hard work!” he chastised lightly as her eyes teared up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” Sakura fought the urge to wipe at her eyes that were still lined with damp paint. “I don’t wanna le-let the clan down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Jiraiya crouched and placed a large palm on the crown of her head. “Either way, girlie… I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was announced that Sakura wouldn’t have to wait long for her fated fight. She and Kakashi were the first matchup. As the audience and Hokage took their places in the stands, the candidates were ushered into a holding room. And that was when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> saw him up close. Kakashi Hatake. Her life-long rival (even if it was only six years). He sat at the back of the room, unkempt hair shielding his face as his nose pressed into a thick tome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squaring her shoulders, Sakura marched past the other four Genin and right up to him. “Kakashi Hatake!” He gave a low hum, only looking up after he finished the page. “We’ll finally see which one of us is better! You might have graduated first, but you shouldn’t underestimate me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… do I know you?” There were a couple of awkward coughs behind Sakura as she deflated. That was so cold… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking herself back up, Sakura’s tiny face scrunched. “My name is Sakura Haruno, and you better remember it, because the audience will be chanting it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long moment, Kakashi simply watched her. Then, as the tension in the room broke, his eyes curled and creased upwards with a hidden smile. “You’re kind of weird. I like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura held her breath in her puffed-out cheeks as they turned a bright red. What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark clouds overhead were ominous, and the cheering of the crowd deafening, but all she could see was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hatake stood only ten feet away, his hands buried in his pockets and his spine lax. If Sakura hadn’t known for a fact that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that, she might have been offended that he didn’t even seem interested in the match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill the little twerp!” Her ‘Aunt’ Tsunade’s voice rang out over the voices of everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Tsunade wasn’t blood related, she had easily become part of Sakura’s new family structure. She helped Jiraiya train Sakura in chakra control, which in turn helped her master sage mode - mostly. It wasn’t that Sakura didn’t know how to slip into the mode, though that hadn’t been an easy skill to learn. Despite being a prodigy with more chakra than most twice her age, she was still young. The form drained her reserves quickly, which meant she had to make it count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you know the rules.” The proctor’s firm voice pulled Sakura’s gaze just as Kakashi smiled at her again. “Weapons, summons, and bloodline traits are allowed, but killing force is not. If at any time I think it’s gone too far, I’ll stop the match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding her head once, Sakura’s fist curled against her senbon pouch. There was a shift - subtle yet definitely there. Kakashi’s eyes seemed to grow darker… harder. And then the bell chimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thin, cool metal of her senbon seemed to trigger Sakura’s mind to slip into fight mode. Leaping back, Sakura’s arm crossed her body, hurling the poisoned projectiles at her opponent. As her feet touched the ground, he dodged her attack, hands flying in a series of unfamiliar signs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fireball jutsu!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade eyes widened moments before the flames licked upwards, nearly catching Sakura’s hair as she dove to safety behind a rock. Frowning at her own lack of tact, the young Genin slipped a small scroll from her holster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summoning Jutsu!” She called as the fire receded. Gamariki stood taller than the rock, so Sakura knew she wouldn’t have the element of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” Kakashi’s confused voice could be heard as the large toad batted his false lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riki, I need you to stall him!” Sakura whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I get to play with the cute boy!” Gamariki licked his painted lips and hopped over the rock as a ‘poof’ sounded from the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura looked up, meeting Jiraiya’s eyes in the audience. His mouth pinched tight as he bobbed his head in a single nod. Taking a deep breath, Sakura cautiously closed her eyes, balancing her chakra while attempting to maintain a sense of surroundings. She just managed to slip into sage mode when a low growl forced her eyes open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slitted eyes landed on the pug that in any other circumstances would have been cute. With a little grunt of effort, Sakura pressed upwards, flipping over the bolder. It seemed that Riki had done his job. Kakashi had been so busy keeping her summon at bay, that he was forced to send his own after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sage art! Botanical coffin!” Sakura formed the hand seals before slapping her small palms against the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long, thorny tendrils covered in cherry blossoms sprung outward, reaching for Kakashi as he leapt back from Riki. A silent cheer sounded in Sakura’s mind as one caught his ankle, wrapping upward as her toad landed a kiss on the young nin’s masked face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Sakura would have liked to secure both legs, the pug was on her tail again. She narrowly avoided the sharp teeth of Kakashi’s summon as she dove, tossing another round of poisoned senbon at the confined shinobi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, Sakura was alone. Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving a log where his body once was. With Kakashi, his summon disappeared, as did Gamariki. The smile that had just begun to form on Sakura’s face slid away as she turned on her heel. Slitted eyes narrowed as she reached outward with her chakra, looking for any hint of Hatake. By the time she pinpointed it, it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth style! Headhunter jutsu!” Sakura gave a little yelp as her sage mode slipped, and a small hand encased her ankle. She struggled immediately against the earth that surrounded everything but her head, but it wouldn’t budge. Above her, Kakashi stood triumphantly. “That was a nice try, but it’s over now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small sound akin to a growl bubbled from Sakura’s throat. “I thought I already told you, Hatake! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> underestimate me!” Sakura’s voice grew sharp as she screamed, channeling her chakra into the bo staff strapped to her back. It extended quickly, launching the small girl’s body upward and breaking her free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she landed, the fight truly began. Sakura wasn’t sure how long they fought. She would lunge with her bo staff, and he would deflect with his tanto before taking the offense. The moves grew from flashy to raw as the sun traveled along the sky. Finally, after what seemed like forever, their proctor blew a whistle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. It’s been four hours.” He raked a hand over his face as Sakura leaned on her staff for support. Across from her, Kakashi panted, hand clamped on his bloody shoulder where Sakura managed to sink a hit with a senbob. How he fought through the poison, she wasn’t sure. “By order of Lord Third, you will</span>
  <em>
    <span> both </span>
  </em>
  <span>be promoted to Chūnin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” They both cried in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was just about to cave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams, Hatake! That poison is slow-acting. Another twenty minutes, and you’d lose all touch with reality!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right! Your poison is as weak as you are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both moved forward at the same time, but their proctor grabbed each child by the back of their shirt. “Enough, you two! You’re evenly matched, and obviously more than qualified to be Chūnin. This is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff, Sakura retracted her bo staff and glared at Kakashi. “You got lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Haruno.” And despite her anger, Sakura smiled. He had remembered her name. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be kidding me!” Sakura groaned as she held the offensive Chūnin vest up at eye-level. It was bad enough that she had to wait and have one specially made because of her size, but to send her the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> one? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>K. Hatake </span>
  </em>
  <span>practically mocked her from within the flak vest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya smiled over his pipe, eyes shining as he read the name. “Serves you right, girlie. Don’t you think this little feud of yours has gone on long enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She pouted and crossed her arms. “We’re not feuding, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>rivals</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on the same team. Team Konoha. Did you ever think that just maybe you’d be better off working </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Hatake boy?” Leaning to one side in an attempt to get comfortable on his mountain of pillows, Jiraiya’s smile widened. “You know, if the two of you got married, you’d be pretty unstoppable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross!” Even as her nose scrunched, Sakura’s face warmed. “I wouldn’t marry Kakashi Hatake even if it was an order from Lord Hokage himself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of laughing, Jiraiya just hummed in a knowing fashion. “Whatever you say, Sakura. You better head over to his house though. He’s probably got your vest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the Hatake compound wasn’t nearly as long as Sakura would have liked it to be. She hadn’t even had time to get over her anger before she found herself standing outside of a large family home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would have the biggest house in the compound. Because Kakashi Hatake had </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The name, the clan, the skillset. It wasn’t fair! Not when Sakura was just as good as he was!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding her breath, Sakura rapped lightly on the door. Gearing up to glare a hole in the young Hatake’s head, she was slightly taken aback when it was the elder one that answered. Her anger drained in an instant as she dropped into a low bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Hatake!” Sakura declared before straightening. “I think my vest got messed up with Hat- Kakashi’s.” She explained, holding the vest out as proof. The White Fang was a living legend, though he tended to keep to himself. Sakura had never seen him in person before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you must be Sakura Haruno - the young Konoichi that Kakashi won’t stop talking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Sakura’s small shoulders fell. “It’s probably all lies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakumo’s face settled into an expression that mimicked Jiraiya’s. “Oh? I’ll have to talk to him about spreading rumors then.” With a wide smile that made Sakura’s cheeks warm, he reached just beyond the door and produced a package. “We received your vest by accident this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making the switch, Sakura bowed again. “Thank you, Mr. Hatake. Sorry I bothered you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No bother at all, Sakura. And please, call me Sakumo.” His smile was wide again. “Although, I do have a favor to ask of you. Just one minute.” Before Sakura’s curiosity could fully manifest, Sakumo returned with another, smaller box. “I have all these cookies just laying around, and I’m afraid Kakashi doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth. If you don’t take some home for me, I might just eat them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura happily smiled and took the second offered package. “Sure!” Bowing quickly one more time, Sakura turned and rushed away from the house to tell Jiraiya about the unexpected treat. She was halfway down the walkway when she remembered herself. Turning quickly, she smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Sakumo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Sakura expected, the cookies were delicious. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jiraiya as a father figure to Sakura gets me right in the feels every time man. I get all teary-eyed whenever he supports her or shows genuine care for her. Meh heart<br/>
I have this headcanon that Sakura would have crushed on Sakumo had they been in the same era. Not like crushed, but innocent.<br/>
Ima be honest with you guys, I couldn’t be bothered to write out the actual sage training process. We’ve all watched the series, we get it. It wouldn’t really have added much to the story as a whole, and the parts that do, I can do flashbacks of. Besides, I want to get to the older parts - if you know what I mean ‘,:D</p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>And finally, adult Sakura who we'll be working with for the main story/later!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Three</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Age Seven]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It always seemed to rain when there was a funeral. Though, this wasn’t going to be like the other funerals Sakura had been to. Everything about Sakumo Hatake’s death was confusing and new to the young girl. The only other people she had ever known to die were her parents, but that was years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiraiya…” Sakura’s voice was quite under the steady thump of fat raindrops against his simple black umbrella. “... Why did Mr. Sakumo kill himself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her guardian took a deep breath before looking down to meet her mossy eyes. “He failed a mission to save his comrades. It disgraced his family name. I suppose he thought that killing himself would be the only way to bring honor back to the Hatake Clan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answers were even more confusing than her initial question. “I thought… Is saving the lives of your teammates a bad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To some.” His mouth twitched with want to say more. “Hush now, girlie. We shouldn’t speak of such things in public. Even I know it’s in bad taste.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctant to walk away with more questions than answers, Sakura pressed her lips tightly together to stop the flow of them. It was just as well, they had made it to the cemetery just as the rain began to let up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura had been to a lot of shinobi funerals, though this hardly counted as one. It wasn’t held at the memorial stone, and there weren’t many people in attendance. Instead, a small group of people dressed in black stood hunched under wide umbrellas around a tiny tombstone. Just off to the right of it stood Kakashi Hatake, his hair heavy with rain, but he didn’t seem to care. He was the only one without an umbrella, but no one offered him one. Maybe they were afraid of him because he looked angry… Maybe they were afraid that he was sad… Either way, Sakura didn’t like the expression on his face. He hardly looked like her life-long rival with that frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the adults droned on about loss and death, Sakura moved away from Jiraiya. No one in the crowd seemed to mind as she weaved in and out to make her way around them. Finally, she stepped up to Kakashi’s side, wordlessly allowing him under the shelter of her umbrella. If he noticed she was there, he didn’t say anything. For lack of knowledge on the subject, she didn’t either. Instead, the two young Chūnin stood silently side by side as Sakumo’s body was laid to rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one saw Kakashi after that for a while. He was either always out on missions or hidden away at the Hatake compound. It wasn’t like Sakura was looking for him or anything, but every time Obito or Rin crossed her path, they would ask if she had heard from him. She certainly hadn’t been <em>looking</em> for Kakashi, especially when she decided to visit her parents at the memorial stone. But there he stood, frowning at the large block of marble as Sakura slowly approached with an armful of flowers. She had heard that they had decided to add Sakumo’s name to the stone. In fact, they had decided to overhaul the entire training curriculum because of his actions in the line of duty. It should have been more than enough to redeem the Hatake name, but Kakashi still stayed locked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Sakura silently laid the flowers down as she reached his side. Bowing her head in a silent prayer, she said a small one for Mr. Sakumo too. He didn’t deserve to die for protecting his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When her eyes opened, Kakashi was still standing there - scowling at his father’s name. “I think it’s nice.” She offered after a tense moment of silence. “He deserved to be seen for the hero he was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was an idiot.” Sakura’s back straightened at the coldness in Kakashi’s voice. It was almost void of emotion. “He risked the mission and spat in the face of shinobi law. He humiliated me and the Clan name. He deserved to di-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a very tiny yet powerful fist to the face. His yelp of pain as he fell to the ground hardly registered with Sakura who glared down at him, her whole body shaking. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> an idiot if you think your dad was anything less than a hero!” He looked up at her in disbelief, a hand holding his nose through his mask. “If my parents had someone like him on their squad, they might have actually made it back! Say what you want about honor and the shinobi way, but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect</span>
  </em>
  <span> people! Your dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>protected</span>
  </em>
  <span> those precious to him! People think he’s scum for abandoning his mission, but abandoning his friends would have made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse </span>
  </em>
  <span>than scum!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because she didn’t trust herself to not hit him again, Sakura turned. Her hasty retreat had nothing to do with the tears gathering in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya often took trips. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to take Sakura, but that he thought that uprooting her every six months would do more harm than good. Besides, he was never away for very long. It gave Sakura an excuse and time to work on her meditation. During the early stages of her sage training, that had been the hardest thing for her to get the hang of. Tsunade said it was her attitude; Jiraiya said it was her spirit. Either way, Sakura had a hard time getting her brain to </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only thing that seemed to help was nature. Sakura was only four when she found the large rock just behind training field six. It was close enough to the river to hear the gentle lapping of the current, but far enough away to fall within the shade of the treeline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was entering a deeper state now, even as the spring rain grew heavier. It had been a humid day, and the cool water was welcoming on her sticky skin. She felt his familiar chakra before she heard the shuffling of feet on overgrown grass. Determined not to break from her tranquil meditation, Sakura took a deep, cleansing breath. She expected him to move past, or maybe even make a sly comment. Instead, Kakashi stopped right beside her favorite meditation rock. Reluctantly, one eye slid open as he blocked the rain above her with his umbrella. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, he does own one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You broke my nose.” Opening both eyes, Sakura bit back a smile at the dark rings of black and blue around his. “What are you even doing out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meditating. Jiraiya’s away, so I was training.” She wasn’t sure why she even answered his question. “So stop distracting me!” Closing her eyes, Sakura willed him to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment, the only sound was the low pop of lone raindrops hitting Kakashi’s umbrella. “You hungry?” Sakura frowned as her stomach growled in response. She knew that he was smiling even before she opened her eyes. “I’m making fish. Want some?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth twitched as she fought back another wave of grumbling. “... You should know that I’ve worked up a tolerance to most poisons…” Instead of answering, Kakashi laughed and waited for her to slip off the rock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi’s house wasn’t at all what Sakura was expecting. It was still the house he and Sakumo had shared, but it didn’t seem like a family home at all. There were no personal touches or knick-knacks. There were no family photos either, though several walls displayed lone nails. It was possible that Kakashi had simply taken them down. Despite the fact that he was a seven year old boy living alone, the house seemed immaculate. There wasn’t even any dust on the empty shelves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had followed him into the kitchen, unsure of what to do with herself in this strange new environment. As Kakashi cleaned the fish he had caught at the river near her favorite rock, Sakura eyed the heavily worn cookbook beside the stove. The cover was cracked and unmarked, the spine chipped away at so that it only read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyday Reci-</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Several colorful tabs and scrunched papers stuck out at odd angles, most covered in curious stains. Unable to help herself, Sakura carefully opened the book, looking over the well-loved pages. Most had notes such as ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>more salt’</span>
  </em>
  <span> or ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>substitute cabbage’</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the margins. Flipping the page, Sakura paused as she came to a cookie recipe. It was a recipe for the ones Sakumo had given her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did your dad cook a lot?” She asked without thought. Nearly wincing at her own callousness, Sakura turned just in time to catch the end of Kakashi’s shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. I did all of the cooking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked dumbly as she looked between her rival and the picture of the ooey-gooey cookies she’d be tempted to sell her soul for. “Did you make these?” She demanded, holding out the book so he could see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” He confirmed in a hum as his charcoal eyes scanned the page. “I don’t really like them, but my dad did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gave me some once.” She admitted, if only because she hoped that she could convince Kakashi to let her take a copy of the recipe. “They were really good - even Jiraiya said so!” She wondered if the redness over his mask was because of a blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Sakura’s eyes moved over where the reddened cheek gave way to the blue hue bracketing his nose. “What?” He asked catching her stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t regret breaking your nose.” She huffed, crossing her arms. “But you should probably get a healer to fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s mostly straight now. It’s not like anyone is going to see it.” Grabbing a pan from inside the oven, Kakashi stood to meet her gaze. Sighing, his free hand lifted to rub the back of his neck. “And I guess I deserved it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Sakura felt out of her element. In the past, talking to Kakashi Hatake meant challenging him… not sharing a meal. “Why don’t you have any pictures up? Don’t most people have pictures in their houses?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you live in a house?” Sakura’s face grew red as her temper flared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do! Jiraiya has lots of pictures!” And that was true. Most were from a picnic that he, Sakura, and Tsunade took the previous summer, but Kakashi didn’t need to know that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, his thin shoulders bobbed in a shrug. “My dad didn’t have many to begin with, and after…” His hands stilled their work as his voice grew soft. Sakura could hear the unspoken end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After he died, I couldn’t bear to look at them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should teach me how to make those cookies!” Sakura switched the subject as the weight of the silence pressed down on her. He welcomed it with a roll of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Age Eleven]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura knew that she should be getting home. Even if she was a shinobi, she was still young enough for Jiraiya to worry over. The sun was setting now, and she promised that she wouldn’t stay out past that. Still, thanks to her crying, her face was still puffy and red. He would ask questions, and the last thing Sakura wanted to talk to Jiraiya about was </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was the worst of all! Besides, nothing he could say would make her feel better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo.” The young kunoichi nearly jumped as Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, sinking into the bench beside her. It was a testament to her mood that she hadn’t heard him approach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura had chosen the bench on purpose. It was on the very top of Konoha’s tallest hill. From there, she could see the sun set behind the Hokage monument. It seemed like the perfect place to have her first kiss… if her first date hadn’t stood her up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Hatake?” She breathed, refusing to shed another tear - </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of Kakashi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to find a place to read when I heard Karou Maie joking about how he left you up here alone. I thought I’d come check on you.” His voice was even, but his words made Sakura bite her lip so that she wouldn’t cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t even like I liked him.” She mumbled, pressing some dirt into a crescent shape with the tip of her shoe. It had been a long time since Sakura saw Kakashi as a rival. Even so, it rubbed her the wrong way to have him see her like this. At best, they were colleagues. “I only said yes because Anko said this might be the only time anyone asks me out. She said…” Sakura paused, scowling. “She said that no one ever wants to kiss a toad.” Sighing, Sakura kicked the dirt a little harder this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t register Kakashi moving closer until his head was ducking in front of her own. All she saw was a flash of white and grey before soft, warm lips were pressed gently to hers. As all the blood in Sakura’s body raced to her cheeks, Kakashi pulled back with a smile, allowing Sakura a look at his face for the very first time. Working through the torrent of emotions warring inside of her, Sakura simply gaped as he pulled his familiar mask back in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re weird. I like it.” He echoed his words from the Chūnin exams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled as Sakura’s brain restarted, causing her cheeks to redden for a different reason. “Hatake! I can’t believe you-” She swung for him, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke causing a sizable dent to be left in the handrail of the bench. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if Kakashi didn’t have enough! Now he had Sakura’s first kiss as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura looked up at Jiraiya with uncertainty as the giant toad filled the air with sweet-smelling smoke. She noted that it was the same type of tobacco Jiraiya preferred. Maybe that was why they got along so well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Although Sakura had seen Gamabunta in action before, she had never approached the old toad. He yelled too much, and reminded her of the cranky old men that sat in the park and complained about younger shinobi. If she had it her way, Sakura would simply continue getting her poisons through Jiraiya… but she couldn’t. Not anymore. When Sakura signed a contract with Gamariki, and started her journey to become a sage, she knew she would eventually have to face him. The king of all toads. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you wasting my time with this tadpole, Jiraiya? I’ve already allowed her into our world. She’s signed a contract with my kin. What more could she ask of me?” His grumpy tone was accentuated by the narrowing of his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fighting the urge to hide behind Jiraiya’s leg (mostly because his hand on her shoulder wouldn’t allow it), Sakura took a step forward. “Jiraiya has been teaching me the ways of creating poisons from your secretion… I’ve come to ask for you to supply it to me directly.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha!” The toad’s laugh was so loud, the ground shook. “This must be some sort of joke!” He leaned forward and breathed a heavy stream of smoke over her. “Why would I give you my mucus? I don’t care if you are Jiraiya’s ward. You’re nothing more than a pink tadpole from where I’m standing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jiraiya’s hand squeezed her shoulder - reminding Sakura to keep her temper. Despite her best efforts, Sakura felt it bubble over. “I don’t care what you see me as! From where I’m standing, you’re just some mean old toad! Who are you to say what I’m worth!?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The toad’s eyes narrowed again as he leaned back. This time, his laugh was more of a chuckle. “Is that so, young tadpole? Let us see if you can prove yourself to me then…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura frowned at the man’s scarred face. He would be handsome without them - she decided. For the most part, scars were just part of being a shinobi, but this man - Ibiki - looked like he had been mauled by a wild animal. And with his question, came the explanation for his appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want her to join ANBU?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just ANBU.” Ibiki clarified, sparing Jiraiya a glance before his eyes moved back to Sakura. “Given your proficiency with poisons, and accessibility to invoke sage mode, we’d like to station you in Torture and Interrogation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s eleven, Ibiki!” Jiraiya’s strong fist came down on the table top. “What are you thinking, trying to put such a young girl in that position?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura understood why Jiraiya was worried. ANBU was bad enough, but T&amp;I was where the worst criminals went. Sakura had never thought about torturing someone before. It wasn’t that she was weak-willed or scared… it just never crossed her mind. Could she hurt someone if it meant keeping her village safe? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was startling and a bit shameful that the answer came so quickly. But Sakura would do anything to keep the people she cared about safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be right away. We’d wait a few years. First, she’d go through basic ANBU training. We also want to stick her with a Genin team after graduation this semester. I know it seems like a step backward, but it’s just some red tape. Lord Third is worried about her teamwork since she never had to work within a traditional team structure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya grumbled under his breath as he turned his body towards her. “This is your decision, girlie, but it’s a big one. You better be sure of the answer you give.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi had accepted a position in ANBU. It hadn’t been confirmed or anything, but she was pretty sure that he had. Even if Sakura didn’t see him as her rival anymore, there was a small part of her that felt the need to prove herself. If Kakashi Hatake could be ANBU, so could she!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to do it.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate writing Sakumo’s death. I hate what it does to Kakashi. But damn if it doesn’t make for interesting character development!<br/>I really liked the idea of Kakashi getting his whole ‘worse than scum’ speech from Sakura/stealing it. Just a little easter egg to how much of an influence she had on him in the early years. <br/>Can we talk about how great of a father (kinda) Jiraiya is??? ‘ Tsunade said it was her attitude; Jiraiya said it was her spirit.’ We all deserve a Jiraiya.<br/>I had this headcanon that Sakura would fundamentally change Kakashi as a person. Like, he would still go through the same shit, but he wouldn’t be alone this time. It soothes my soul to be able to make the bad situations a little better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Four</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Age Twelve]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Team Seven had been training all day, Sakura hardly felt winded. When she fell to the warm grass with a huff, it had nothing to do with exertion and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do with Team Nine. It was bad enough that they had to share the training field thanks to a scheduling error, but of course it would have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>team. If Sakura believed in fate, she would think that they were being thrown together. Either that, or she had been cursed. Chewing her lip, the kunoichi’s eyes didn’t leave the other team as her own comrades sank down beside her. When Rin’s bubbly laugh rose up over the wind, Sakura winced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” Genma asked, his toothpick bobbing with the question. “Why the mean mug?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the spirit of youth rising to the surface!” Gai declared, though the sentiment was fairly breathless thanks to their training. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know!” Gamariki declared, bringing his hands together in front of him. For a flamboyant toad, he really had a way of blending in with his surroundings. Sakura had almost forgotten that she summoned him to help with their training. “It’s that </span>
  <em>
    <span>cutie </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi Hatake! You’re always always </span>
  <em>
    <span>surrounded</span>
  </em>
  <span> by such cute boys, Sakura!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing a violent red, Sakura quickly dismissed Riki. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just… Riki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm now that you mention it…” Genma smiled and leaned forward, and evil glint in his eye. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem to always be watching Kakashi. Almost as much as Gai, and that’s saying something. And why don’t you like Rin again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bristling, Sakura turned her glare on Genma as Gai raved about the competitive spirit of young rivals. “I like Rin... Well, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Truth be told, Sakura wasn’t sure why it was that she couldn’t stand the other kunoichi. “And don’t mistake my glare for staring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Team Seven.” A shadow blocking out the sun pulled Sakura’s attention upward. “I wanted to thank you for letting us share the field with you today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura blushed deeply and tucked a strand of bubblegum hair behind her ear. “We’re always happy to share, Minato-Sensei.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha?” Genma frowned. “But you just-” He was cut off by Sakura putting him in a headlock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime, Sensei.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got to play, Sakura!” Kurenai insisted as she pulled Sakura by the wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Genma said that he was going to have a party, she should have known it would involve some kind of game that resulted in him kissing a bunch of people. The only reason Sakura showed up at all was because despite her reluctance, Gai and Genma had become her friends. And the only reason she stayed was because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was still there. It would be downright rude to leave before Kakashi. He was always the last to arrive and first to leave. Everyone knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s suitable…” Sakura frowned down at the sake bottle with reddened cheeks. Having been treated as an adult since the age of three, she found such games to be… juvenile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scared, Haruno?” Kakashi didn’t look up from his book, but straightened from his stance leaning against the far wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t set her off now!” Asuma groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With reddened cheeks, her jade eyes narrowed. “I don’t see you playing, Hatake.” Placing her hands on her hips, Sakura stood a bit taller. “You talk a big game for a guy that hides behind a mask.” Luckily, her cheeks were still red when she remembered that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had seen behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> play so that my birthday party doesn’t last until the next one?” Genma glared at Sakura as Anko took a seat on the floor. She was his current crush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Kakashi pocketed his book. “Fine with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Sakura sat in the vacant spot next to Kurenai. She might not want to play this stupid game, but she wouldn’t be outdone by Hatake. It wasn’t until Genma began to explain the rules that her nerves kicked in. Apparently, whoever the bottle landed on would have to spend seven minutes locked in a closet with the spinner. Although what would happen in the closet wasn’t specified, it was pretty heavily implied. Other than her stolen first kiss, Sakura had never kissed a boy. What would happen if Genma spun and landed on her? What if she landed on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gai</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go first!” Genma declared. “Oh, and no chakra.” He clarified with narrowed eyes before giving the bottle a firm spin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to Asuma’s chagrin, it landed on Kurenai. Sakura watched in fascination as they simply stood and sauntered over to the closet like it was no big deal. Was it a big deal? Was she making it a bigger deal than it needed to be? Just as she was about to spiral, Gai caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up. Despite the tension that pressed heavily in her stomach, Sakura smiled. Only he could approach this silly game with so much carefree optimism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven minutes seemed to pass quicker than she expected, and when the little duck timer someone had set quacked, the door was ripped open. Although Kurenai blushed, a bright red handprint marked Genma’s cheek. It seemed that whether or not something actually happened in the closet was optional. That quelled Sakura’s fears a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three more rounds passed much the same way, finally giving Genma his chance with Anko. When the fifth turn came around, it was none other than Kakashi Hatake who spun the bottle lazily. When the glass slowed its whirling, the neck pointing firmly at Sakura, she was sure her heartbeat was audible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it always me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A few people laughed, and one might have said ‘about time’, but it was hard to tell over the racing of her pulse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi didn’t say anything, but stood with a sigh, making his way over to the closet before Sakura could even get to her feet. Her limbs felt like lead, and her head felt like a fishbowl. Surely he wouldn’t expect - but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>-. It took all of Sakura’s self control to resist groaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try not to kill each other, okay?” Genma smiled before slamming the door closed behind her, plunging them into darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t dare move. She could hardly breathe. Even as she blinked against the darkness, her eyes wouldn’t adjust. And he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was the ANBU training they both had to go through. Sakura knew that if need be, they could both stand silent and motionless for hours. Hadn’t it been longer than seven minutes already? It certainly felt that way. It was foolish - she supposed - to feel so on edge when she was being trained to </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span> people for a living.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re supposed to kiss.” She was surprised to hear it whispered in her own voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat. “Do you want to kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura was thankful that the darkness covered her blush. Of course she didn’t! Kakashi Hatake was her former rival. Who wanted to kiss their former rival? But she also wanted to play the game correctly so that it would end. “I never said that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence followed her defensive tone. And then she felt it - warm fingers on the raised flesh of her arm. In the silence of the closet, her gasp seemed to echo. How had it not been more than seven minutes? Slowly, calloused fingers moved upward until they were grasping her shoulder. He was moving - she could hear the shuffling of his clothes. As the scent of vanilla and something akin to an old book washed over her, Sakura felt his warm breath across her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so weird.” She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the smile in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Sakura could retort, she felt the firm press of his warm lips. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>bare</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm lips. Her hands curled into fists at her side as Kakashi grabbed her other shoulder, pressing the length of his lean body against hers. When his tongue grazed her bottom lip, she gasped. It felt like her head was spinning - like she was trapped in a genjutsu with no way out. Sakura grabbed at Kakashi’s shirt - desperate to ground herself as he kissed her deeper. It was messy, and a bit weird, but it made her heart pound in her chest in a way she’d never experienced before. He’d kissed her before, but somehow this felt like the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon, Kakashi pulled his lips away but didn’t move. “I like it.” His voice seemed deeper than it had been before their kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash, he moved as the closet door opened. As light spilled in, Kakashi looked up from where he casually leaned against the back wall. Stupidly, Sakura blinked as he yawned and passed her on his way back to the party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Haruno! Your face paint is smudged!” She was going to kill Anko…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it wasn’t Sakura that was cursed. Maybe it wasn’t her that deserved a break. She watched him from behind, though he had to know she was there. It wasn’t that Sakura didn’t want to approach, it was that she had been too cowardly to. It was Jiraiya that broke the news. While Sakura had been away on a mission with her team, Kakashi had lost his. Obito went first, and then Rin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the whispers - the altered stories. Some said that Kakashi was a hero. Some said that he was trying too hard to overcompensate for his father’s shortcomings, and that he did away with them the second they jeopardized the mission. Sakura wasn’t sure what to believe, especially when Kakashi confirmed that he was the one that killed Rin. Most people just avoided him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t seek their names out on the memorial stone. She simply watched as his profile came into view - his </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> profile. A jagged scar ripped through his left eye, and if he opened the wounded lid, Sakura knew what she would find. Kakashi must have felt her eyes on him, because his head turned until the lone charcoal orb found her face. He had been crying - the thought was somehow jarring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see him clearly in that moment. There was once a time when Sakura was sure that Kakashi had everything. And yet… now... he was left with nothing but memories and ash. She wanted to find the words to comfort him, but they didn’t exist. Claiming to understand would be insulting. Claiming to feel sorry for him would just make things worse. Instead, Sakura slowly moved to press her body against his, wrapping her arms around his middle in a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Age Thirteen]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s fists tightened around her staff as she jabbed it forward into an enemy before pulling back and swinging it around to catch their head. The moment he fell, there was another to take his place. She could feel Kakashi at her back, his hands flying impossibly fast as he released jutsu after jutsu. Every so often, she would catch a glimpse of hellish red behind his ANBU mask, and be reminded of just how he was able to fight so much better than her now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to retreat or we’ll risk missing our extraction.” Sakura grunted, allowing her bo staff to twirl over her arm before catching it and taking out a man’s shin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the scroll and go. I’ll cover you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way!” Even though he couldn’t see it, Sakura shook her head. Her pink locks were matted with blood - both hers and the enemy’s. They swung heavy and morbid against her own rabbit mask. “We’re finishing together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was her last mission before being moved to torture and interrigation. Naturally, she shared with Kakashi. Not that she was complaining. Out of all the members of ANBU, she probably trusted him the most to keep her alive. Since Obito and Rin’s deaths, Kakashi just seemed to be around more. He would beat her to the training fields in the morning, and in the evenings, he would usually pass by her favorite rock. They didn’t speak much, or of anything really important. It seemed like he just needed a friend. Somehow, Sakura had become that friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take much longer to take out their enemies. Before Sakura knew it, they were being extracted by other agents, each much older and battle-hardened. It wasn’t until they were back at headquarters and alone that Kakashi removed his mask. She knew that part of him hated Obito’s gift. It was, at its very core, a reminder of those Kakashi had lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, Genma, and Gai are going to go check out the winter festival tonight. Do you want to come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks.” Sakura’s trying smile fell at his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching his back as he riffled through his locker, she sighed. “You know… You still have friends.” He didn’t say anything, but tensed. “For the record, I am… your friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi’s stillness broke as he turned to look over his shoulder. In a way that seemed almost forced, his eyes crinkled in a smile. “I know. You’re my best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura watched the board without really seeing it. Shoji wasn’t really her type of game, but Jiraiya liked it, and she enjoyed spending time with him. They tried to play at least once a week, but as she grew older his trips seemed to extend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When will you be back?” She asked, moving a piece before looking to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure. We didn’t expect such a wide success of the first book. My publisher is practically demanding I find new inspiration.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s brow twitched as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled</span>
  </em>
  <span> to himself. She wasn’t exactly sure what Jiraiya’s book was even about. He had forbidden her from reading it. Well, not just her. The village as a whole had put a ban on anyone underage even being able to obtain a copy. Whatever it was, she was sure it was lewd. Of course, this meant that all of her friends wanted a copy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could come with me, you know.” He offered, not for the first time. “You’re getting to the age in which you should travel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe soon.” She agreed, watching his move carefully. “I just feel… tied. Tied to Konoha I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s it?” He gave her a look she couldn’t begin to comprehend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. All I know is that I feel like I have something to do here. Like… Something is unfinished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed and smiled down at the board. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hatake!” Sakura called, hands on her hips. She scowled at the boy hiding amongst the tree branches, immersed in yet another book thicker than his skull. “You were supposed to meet us an hour ago!” Channeling her chakra, Sakura leapt to the branch he occupied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Sorry about that.” He feigned guilt and scratched the back of his head. “Guess I got lost in a good book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure it has nothing to do with the surprise birthday party I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gai let slip?” She hummed, watching the skin above his mask turn the same shade as her hair. “You have to come to your own birthday party, Kakashi!” She slapped his arm as he straightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like birthdays.” even with the mask, she knew he was pouting. “I feel like I’m getting old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fourteen…” Sakura’s tone was flat. “Gray hair or not.” Sighing, she reached into her thigh holster. “I’ll tell you what! You can open my gift early.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked wearily at the small package she handed him before tentatively pulling back the bright paper. As the bold orange cover of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Icha Icha</span>
  </em>
  <span> came into view, Sakura felt her ears grow hot. She still wasn’t sure what was in the book, but amongst young shinobi, the hardback was as good as gold. Kakashi’s lone eye widened as it trailed up to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got me porn?” Nearly falling out of the tree, Sakura’s blush multiplied tenfold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>porn</span>
  </em>
  <span>! It’s a book! I thought you would like it! If you don’t want it I can just-” Her words fell from her lips as Kakashi peeled his mask away from his large smile. Sakura wasn’t sure, but her blush might have been an entirely new shade of red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sakura.” Leaning forward, Kakashi brushed his lips against hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was going to pull away - honestly she was. But when Kakashi kissed her… it clicked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… I like him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was what this feeling was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what kept her in Konoha. Still, she found herself sputtering. “Y-you can’t just kiss someone, Hatake!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chuckle filled the air as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Something told Sakura that wouldn’t be their last kiss. She didn’t really mind that fact.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh yeah, she totally has a crush on Minato too xD. Funny that SameAge!Sakura has a thing for older men, don’t you think? xD<br/>Ugh the canonverse really did Kakashi dirty by literally killing everyone he ever cared about. Like??? Y tho?<br/>I know this chapter jumped around a lot, but I really just wanted to get to *ahem* age-appropriate KakaSaku.<br/>Ya’ll knew I could not do a young KakaSaku fic w/o the old ‘seven minutes in heaven’ trope. Do I care that it’s played out? Not one bit! I love cute/awkward first kisses. Meh bbys are growing up and hitting life’s milestones.<br/>I played around with the idea of substituting Rin with Sakura, but I feel like that’s been done. I wanted her to have more than Kakashi, and I love Genma and Gai.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reason, the pics/AN seems to keep attacthing to my latest chapter. Idk why and idk how to fix it. Sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Five</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Age Fifteen]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the closest Sakura had ever been to war. Even as people rushed around her, she would pause every now and again to stare up at the giant bijū that ripped apart at their village like it was nothing. Shaking her head, Sakura spun on her heel to leap to the next rooftop. The civilians were rushing to safety, but causing chaos in doing so. Why did this have to happen when Jiraiya was out of the village? Where were the others?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura had been in the bowels of HQ when the attack started and hardly had time to slip on her porcelain mask. As much as the beast terrified her, she knew that she had to make it to the front line. It was what Jiraiya would have done. What good was being a sage if she couldn’t help protect the village?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skidding to a stop at the edge of the carnage, Sakura looked to the latest Hokage. Minato Namikaze. Where was his wife? Where was his security? “Lord Fourth!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes moved up to Sakura’s hair before settling on her mask. “Go, Sakura! I’ve got things under control!” The beast screeched as the hospital was ripped in two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can summon Gamabunta! I know I can!” She screamed over the destruction. “Let me help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sadness in the serine smile he gave her. “Take care of Kakashi for me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic pressed hard against Sakura’s chest as she ripped the mask away from her face. “No! Minato-Sensei, let us </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! It’s what ANBU is for!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand down, Agent Haruno.” Ibiki’s firm voice matched his grip on her shoulder as he joined them. Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but the beast stomped and cried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through all the chaos and destruction, Sakura almost missed the final, hopeful look Minato sent her way. He had said goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura panicked when she learned that the Hatake compound had been destroyed in the attack. It was only when Itachi Uchiha claimed to have seen Kakashi heading north that her stomach settled. Instantly, she knew where he had gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet flew without really landing across the rubble and remains of the shinobi quarter. She knew that she ought to have stayed behind and helped with cleanup, but the mess would still be there in the morning. Until then, Sakura planned on following her Hokage’s final order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Untouched, Jiraiya’s house stood in the darkness of night, seemingly another world from the one that had been demolished in what felt like minutes. The lights were still off, as they had been when Sakura left that morning. If not for the chakra signature coming from her bedroom, she might have thought that he had gone elsewhere. Slipping into her room through the open window, Sakura paused as her feet pressed silently into the plush carpet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sat on the edge of her bed, ANBU mask held between his limp fingers. Although he didn’t move, his breathing was uneven. Approaching carefully, Sakura placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. Still, Kakashi didn’t look up. When he sniffled, she resisted the urge to curl her fingers. His pain had become her own somewhere down the line. And now… now he was breaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does everyone around me die?” His voice was soft and broken. “What if you die next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” She wanted to reassure him that she wouldn’t, but it was a promise she couldn’t keep. In their line of work, dying at any moment was a very real possibility. “I’m sorry, Kakashi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting next to him, Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around him, almost unable to do so fully. As his hand wrapped around one of her own, she closed her eyes and breathed him in. How could she have ever believed that she hated Kakashi Hatake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the chirping of birds the following morning that woke Sakura. Nor was it the bright sun beating in through her open window. It was the familiar chakra flare of Jiraiya and the steady beat of Kakashi’s heart under her head. Somehow, they had fallen asleep sideways on Sakura’s bed. He was sprawled, one hand covering his eyes while the other grasped loosely to Sakura’s hand. She, however, managed to toss herself across his chest. As if that weren’t mortifying enough, a small pool of drool had dampened his shirt under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Sakura blinked the sleepiness from her eyes and sat up, Jiraiya stood frowning in her doorway. “It’s not wha-” Before she could explain the situation, the Sanin lifted a finger to his lips to shush her. When her mouth snapped shut, he waved her over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner was Sakura in the hall then she found herself surrounded by Jiraiya. As his strong arms squeezed her in a tight hug, Sakura felt her eyes water for the first time since watching Minato sacrifice himself. “I was worried.” He explained needlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was terrible. Dad, I-” She froze, and so did he. Sakura was only five when Jiraiya took her in, but she hadn’t once called him ‘dad’. When she was younger, it felt like an insult to her real father. By the time she started to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jiraiya </span>
  </em>
  <span>as a father, too much time had passed. Now, with a slip of the tongue, she had made things awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sanin shook from his stupor first, squeezing her tighter before placing a hand on the back of her head. “It’s okay. I’m here now.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Age Seventeen]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time - Sakura knew it was. She couldn’t stay cooped up in the village forever. She would come back to her friends in a few years. Jiraiya was going to be traveling for a while, and this time she’d go with him. It wasn’t an easy decision to make, only made harder by the fact that the village was still rebuilding from the Nine Tails’ attack. But they were all healing, and it was now or never. The only thing left to do was say goodbye to her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you reconsider, sweetheart?” Genma begged for the twentieth time, arm slung around Sakura’s shoulder. “The team won’t be the same without you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you ask our young cherry blossom to deter her youthful endeavors!” The tears in Gai’s eyes made a deep laugh bubble past Sakura’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t been on the same team in years! And I’m coming back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take as long as you need, our beautiful wildflower.” Gai grasped both of Sakura’s hands in his as Genma rolled his eyes. “The spring of our youth will one day give way to summer, and I cannot stand to see you wilt in its rays!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that even mean?” Genma stage-whispered. After years of being on the same team, Sakura had grown to love these knuckleheads. It was harder than she thought to say goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your guess is as good as mine.” Pulling a hand away from Gai, Sakura lifted her sake glass, clinking it soundlessly against Genma’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if Sakura hadn’t expected Kakashi to show up at the old shinobi bar for her going away party, a small part of her had hoped he would. It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy spending time with all of her friends, but over the years Kakashi had become her </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend. Maybe that was why they never became anything more. Other than the odd kiss (makeout session) when drunk, things were fairly platonic between them. Which made it all the harder when Sakura realized she was in love with him. She never told him, of course. He would probably just give her a whole speech about how they were only seventeen, and how she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> - not that she would blame him. It was part of the reason Sakura decided to travel with Jiraiya this time around. There was a whole world out there waiting to embrace Sakura. When she was older and wiser, she’d come back with a clear head… and heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she found herself slipping in through the open balcony door of Kakashi’s new apartment as the sky darkened behind her. True to form, Kakashi sat lazily on his worn couch, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Icha </span>
  </em>
  <span>in hand. At least this time, he had the courtesy to look up when she entered. His eyes creased in a smile, and a hand lifted carelessly in the air at the sight of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger gone, Sakura rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to him. “You weren’t at my party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. You know I’m not one for crowds.” He scratched the back of his head, unruly silver hair bobbing without his headband to keep it in place. Eyeing her own strawberry locks, his head tilted a bit. “Nice hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Sakura reached up to where only half her hair was twisted sloppily away from her face with a senbon. “It’s Genma’s lucky senbon. It was a going away gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened a bit. “Oh. I didn’t realize we were supposed to get you something.” He had the sense of mind to pretend to feel guilty. As if the cheapest guy she’d ever known would buy her something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Sakura summoned all of her courage. “There is something I want from you - as a going away present.” When he simply looked at her for further explanation, Sakura took a deep breath. “I want to have sex with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” His ears turned a very impressive shade of red as the forgotten book toppled from his hand and landed noiselessly on the carpet under his feet. “What did you say?” The lone eye that remained open narrowed in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he really going to make her say it again? Face hot, Sakura twisted her fingers together. “I’m leaving the village tomorrow for who knows how long! I don’t want to leave a virgin and risk losing it to some nobody on the road!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why me?” He seemed skeptical of her intentions, which would be funny if it wasn’t so mortifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought about Genma, but he’s like a brother to me! And Gai is - Gai!” She lied. There was never anyone else she wanted to lose her virginity to. It had only ever been Kakashi that made her blood boil and her heart race. “I just -” She sighed as her shoulders slumped. “You’ve always been my first everything, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t speak, Sakura looked up to find him watching her as if she were a particularly difficult problem. “Okay. Yeah.” Finally, his stern look faded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because the situation wasn’t awkward enough, what proceeded were several minutes of uncomfortable silence while they each figured out what to do next. The ticking of Kakashi’s old clock on a nearby table seemed to taunt them, stretching the tense quiet until Sakura was sure she’d back out and never be able to face her once-rival again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi recovered first with a mumbled “This is stupid.” Before yanking his mask around his neck. Although Sakura had seen his face a dozen times, it never ceased to make her stomach flip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His kiss was familiar and comforting; the taste almost nostalgic. Sakura would be lying if she said that she hadn’t imagined this scenario a hundred times over. Although hands had certainly roamed in the past, they never got very far. Kakashi’s tongue slipped past her lips with practiced ease as his fingers glided over the exposed sliver of flesh her hiked shirt revealed. This was it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura would be embarrassed by her gasping breaths, if Kakashi wasn’t in the same state. She hardly noticed as they stood, moving in short steps towards his bedroom. When her back hit the doorway, her shirt was discarded. By the time they reached the bed, they were both down to their underwear. She fought the urge to trace the scars across his chest and stomach - most of which she had seen at their birth. As Kakashi’s lips found the sensitive skin of her neck, everything else seemed to fade away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura had thought of her first time for many years, but never could she have imagined how… </span>
  <em>
    <span>awkward</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was going to be. The passion and desperation for release were the only things keeping her from running away. But despite the lack of rhythm and the surprising sensation of pain in the beginning, it was all worth it. As they both tumbled over that edge together for the very first time, Sakura knew that Kakashi Hatake would always be someone precious to her. And as he held her in the afterglow, their labored breath somehow syncing, she knew that she would always love him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Sakura was packing the next morning, that she found a familiar tin of her favorite cookies tucked away inside her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Age Twenty]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he was in the tea house. Sakura wasn’t sure why she didn’t look there first. They had passed it on their way into Rain Country, and Jiraiya hadn’t held his tongue about the beauty of the women inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving the curtain at the door, Sakura frowned. Jiraiya wasn’t only at the teahouse, but sprawled across the floor surrounded by girls no older than her. “Dad… you were supposed to meet me an hour ago…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sakura! I was wondering where you were!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a daughter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father’s with daughters are so sensitive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jiraiya ate up the attention, Sakura’s eye twitched. After three years on the road, she’d expect to not be annoyed so easily by his antics. “Dad! Mom is worried sick! You said you were just going out for eggs!” She forced tears into her eyes as the women recoiled. “Ever since we found out that she was sick, you’ve been distant! Please don’t leave us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several scoffs, and one well-placed smack, the women departed. “That was cold, Sakura. I raised you better!” He rubbed his cheek as she smiled and sat across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you’d like your letter from Aunt Tsunade.” She waved the paper tauntingly as he poured her a glass of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re turning into a real brat, girlie!” Snatching the letter from her hands, Jiraiya tucked it away. It was just as well, because Sakura had a pile of her own to go through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweetheart,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got the poster you sent me from Waterfall. Do the women there really look like that? Do you think you could send me another?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything’s pretty boring here without you. I thought you said you’d only be gone a few years, and now you say it’ll be closer to ten? You’ll come visit though, right? Hatake’s been even more annoying since you left. He’s always brooding in some corner reading that Icha Icha you gave him. He must have read that thing a million times! Do us all a favor and get him an advanced copy of the second book already!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Try to visit, okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Genma</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I find it wholly inspiring and uplifting to hear about your youthful endeavors in the Land of Waves! It seems like just yesterday you were a bud waiting to bloom, and now your roots have stretched across nations! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would very much like to join you on one of your adventures, but I’ve begun mentoring a young man by the name of Rock Lee. I believe his youthful vigor is unlike any I’ve seen before! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay wild, our lovely cherry blossom!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gai</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to know that Genma hasn’t stopped showing that stupid poster to everyone in town. If you’re going to excite him, you should at least be here to deal with the fallout. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got the manuscript of the next book you sent me, and read it the very same night. As always, Jiraiya’s outdone himself. Do you think he’d be willing to sign this copy for me? I’d love to have it for my collection. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ibiki’s been running me on hard missions ever since I told him I wanted to retire. I should have expected that, I guess. He’s also mentioned your name at least three times in the last month. I guess T&amp;I is hurting for agents. If I were you, I’d lay low. I managed to buy you a few years by telling him you're furthering your sage training, but it’s only a matter of time before he starts sniffing around you again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I visited Obito and Rin today. It made me think of that time you broke my nose. Is it weird that I remember it fondly? Maybe I was weird too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>X </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Sakura’s hands tightened around the letters. It was true that their trip had been extended, but only now did she feel the weight of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She would see them all soon. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It gives me alllll the feels to have Sakura call Jiraiya ‘dad’. Like, you don’t even know.<br/>I know I didn’t really acknowledge the Uchiha massacre, but there was just sooooo much going on. Like, damn Kakashi’s been through it!<br/>Okay, so technically seventeen is underage in America. Just to be safe, I added a warning to the story, but really, come on. It hardly even counts as a sex scene.<br/>This is the last chapter of ‘younger’ Sakura/Kakashi. The next chapter marks the real start. All bets are off bby!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Six</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Age Twenty-Six]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in her whole life, Sakura was traveling alone. Jiraiya had started work on his third book, but her time to return to Konoha was long overdue. It was made clearer with the last letter she received. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Agent Haruno,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve been away from the village long enough. Although your resignation was made clear upon your departure, we find ourselves in need of an agent with your particular skill set. I don’t have to remind you that once a shinobi joins our organization, their ties can never truly be severed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am not in a position to demand your return to T&amp;I, but I can ask it of you. For the sake of Lord Third, and the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I request that you return and join us again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Awaiting your response,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ibiki Morino </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could have said no - though probably not without consequence. Regardless of Ibiki’s thinly veiled threats, she had been planning on returning to Konoha sooner rather than later. When Sakura set off at the young age of seventeen, she didn’t expect to be gone for quite so long. Despite her best efforts, seeing her friends never panned out. It had been nearly a decade now, and she was anxious to see if they had changed as much as she had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was funny, that even after so long apart, Sakura was able to sense Kakashi’s chakra not far ahead. Because if Sakura Haruno was going to run into any Hidden Leaf nin, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be him. It was one constant she could always count on - the universe throwing them together. The feel of it was familiar in a way that bordered on comforting. Did he still have that ridiculously unruly hair? Did he still walk around with his nose buried in books?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile almost too wide for her face, Sakura leapt into the trees. The amount of chakra she pressed into her feet nearly broke the first branch she pushed off of, but she didn’t care. Nine years of waiting to see her best friend again. Nine years of nothing but letters and memories to keep her warm. As she grew closer, she felt the others with him - weaker, un-hostile chakras. Skidding to a halt not far behind the group, it all made sense. Kakashi had become a sensei. The thought was nearly enough to make her giggle. In fact, she was sure that was exactly why he hadn’t told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi’s feet slowed as he looked over his shoulders, saying something to the Genin behind him. It was a ploy, of course. Sakura knew that he had sensed her, even if she concealed her chakra. This did, however, give Sakura a chance to check out her long-time friend. He had filled out over the years - though still on the lanky side. From where she was standing, he appeared to be even taller than he had been at seventeen. Much to her delight - yes - his hair was somehow even crazier. She adored it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s heart raced in her chest to spite her. How long had it been since she thought of that night? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> night. Not nearly long enough, if she was being honest with herself. Slipping a few senbon from her pouch, Sakura’s lips curled as she hurled them towards Kakashi before moving positions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Kakashi hummed as the projectiles missed him by an inch; all but one that he caught mid-air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the!?” The young blonde boy screamed as he looked around. “We’re being attacked!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an ambush!” The raven-haired one nearly growled out, spinning on his heels as the girl with buns simply watched her sensei wide-eyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brining the senbon to his nose, Kakashi sniffed the tip. Almost instantly, his expression changed - a humor lighting his dark eye. “Ah. A very particular string of poison made from the secretion of a sage’s toad.” He informed his students, though they didn’t look comforted by his words. “You three are to stay out of this. This enemy is mine to deal with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s smile stretched as his eyes moved over the treeline, quickly landing on her position. Bo staff firmly in hand, she pressed off the tree that provided her shelter. The moment the sun caught the bright pink of her hair, Kakashi pulled matching kunai from his pouch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the end of her staff met the ground, Sakura used it to pivot and flip over Kakashi, bringing the other end around to swing at his head. Catching it between his kunai, the masked nin forced the staff away, and in doing so, forced Sakura along with it. Following through with the new momentum, she brought the staff around her middle before swinging it at his feet. Predictably, Kakashi leapt in the air to avoid it. Using that opening, Sakura rotated her staff and plunged one end into his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sensei!” Three voices seemed to cry in unison just before Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As the log fell to the ground, Sakura sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Substitution, Hatake?” She called to her surroundings. “I thought we’d grown past this. Where’s the fancy jutsu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Copy Nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Her eyes scanned the woods as Kakashi’s Genin huddled together. She sensed him a moment before it was too late. Flipping backwards, Sakura narrowly avoided Kakashi’s hand as it popped out of the ground. “Old tricks it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all old.” His voice was deep and husky by her ear, even as he pressed the cool metal of a kunai against her throat. It had been a decoy. Retracting her bo staff, Sakura lowered her weapon as the loudest of the Genin cheered. “It’s been a while, Sakura.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried not to think of the length of his body against her back. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to acknowledge the firm press of his free hand into her stomach. If time was supposed to quell the fire in Sakura that burned for her oldest friend, it did a poor job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” The blond cried before it faded to confusion as Kakashi dropped his weapon and allowed Sakura to turn towards him - their bodies nearly touching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the others, Sakura looked up at Kakashi. His visible eye was warm and dark, the lines around it new and deep. They suited him. He still smelled the same - she noted. Like vanilla and old books. How she had missed that smell. “Too long. I was hoping my old rival would be off his game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still weird.” He hummed fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of fight is this!?” The blond screamed, only diverting his ire when the raven-haired boy hit him on the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiot. They’re not fighting. They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl giggled behind her hands. “That’s Sakura Haruno - the Pink Toad Sage. We read about her when we learned about the Sanin. Didn’t you pay any attention in class, Naruto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in textbooks?” Sakura finally looked to the Genin, preening at the information. Only when she laid eyes on Naruto did the name click. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minato-Sensei’s son. He looks just like him… And the other boy… The last Uchiha. What have you gotten yourself into, Kakashi?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! I remember you!” Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head before glaring at Kakashi. “Why are you wasting our time flirting with some frog sage when we’re already late back to the village! I’ve got ramen waiting for me, and you have a girlfriend anyway!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Girlfriend?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sakura blinked, turning her gaze back to Kakashi. From the way he averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, she guessed that it was true. Why hadn’t he told her? Was it serious? Shaking off the hot feeling in the pit of her stomach, Sakura smiled at them. “It just so happens that I’m heading that way myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re coming home?” The shock in Kakashi’s tone made something bloom in Sakura’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile, she nodded. “I’m coming home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip was only half a day more, so Sakura didn’t have a long time to dwell on the information that had been so callously shoved in her face. Kakashi Hatake had a girlfriend - one he hadn’t bothered to tell Sakura about. Moreover, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Genma</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t mentioned anything. Even Gai had somehow avoided a long-winded speech about youth’s eternal, loving embrace. All signs pointed at this being a bigger deal than anyone would like to admit. Did he love her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then Zabuza ran forward with both arms broken!” Naruto didn’t seem to realize that Sakura hadn’t been listening to his story, which was fine with her. He was filling the silences and giving her somewhere to look other than her ex-rival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke and Ten-Ten (as she learned was the girl’s name) sighed in relief as the gates came into view. “Shut up, idiot. We’re home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, look! Ms. Yumi is waiting on you, Kakashi-Sensei!” The young girl sighed for a different reason as her eyes landed on the bouncing, waving brunette. “That’s so romantic!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat in Sakura’s stomach froze and fell to the pit like a stone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Kakashi’s girlfriend? The slight girl with big blue eyes and long, shiny brown hair? The one holding a picnic basket, and smiling like she had just seen her first sunrise? Unconsciously, Sakura gulped as Kakashi looked from her to the gates. He was rubbing the back of his neck again, the tips of his ears turning red. The same way they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that night</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Yumi!” Ten-Ten was the first to greet the woman. “Did you make a picnic for Kakashi-Sensei?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did! We had some leftover cakes at the bakery, so I thought I’d pack up a few for your return!” Bright eyes moved from the children to Kakashi. After a long moment, they moved to Sakura. “You’re Sakura!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes?” She replied, her spine straightening. What had Kakashi said about her? Did Yumi know that it was Sakura that provided him with his favorite inappropriate book series? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh!” She thrusted the basket into Kakashi’s hands without thought before pulling Sakura into a tight hug - her thin arms wrapping around the kunoichi’s neck. “I’ve heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you! I can’t believe we’re finally meeting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yumi… you might want to go eas-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi was disregarded as Yumi squeezed even tighter before holding Sakura at arm’s length to look up at her. “Kakashi has so many pictures of you around the apartment, but I have to say - you’re even prettier in person! I feel like I already know you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was amazingly sweet too. “That’s very nice of you to say.” Sakura smiled the best she could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know you even existed until a few hours ago.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should join us!” Her head whipped to Kakashi who still held the basket awkwardly. “She should join us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard.” His gentle smile caused a pang in Sakura’s chest. “But that’s really up to Sakura, Yumi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh…” As Yumi looked up at Sakura with big blue eyes, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> started to fall for the woman a little. “That’s a sweet offer, but I’m actually back for work. Ibiki is expecting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ibiki?” Gone was Kakashi’s gentle smile, replaced with hard eyes. No one else seemed to notice the change. “I didn’t realize you were working for Ibiki again...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aware of the others around them, and the sensitive nature that was ANBU, Sakura just shrugged. Even if she wasn’t the one to cause it, she preferred it when Kakashi smiled. “Can’t be helped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Yumi’s face fell. “Well, I insist that you let us throw you a welcome back dinner with your old team! Genma and Gai, right? They talk about you all the time too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-do you guys live together?” Sakura cursed the way her voice hitched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Yumi finally unhanded Sakura to tuck herself into Kakashi’s side. Although he still watched Sakura with hard eyes, his ears went red again. “But I’m working on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> relief that spread through Sakura’s body. “Dinner sounds great, Yumi. Thanks! Just have one of the guys let me know when it is!” And because Sakura couldn’t take Kakashi’s stare for a moment longer, she flickered away leaving only a few flower petals where she once stood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though it had been nearly a decade since Sakura dawned her porcelain rabbit mask, it was like slipping into her favorite pair of pajamas. She didn’t have to worry about her own life when she wore it. She wasn’t Sakura Haruno - The Pink Toad Sage. She was Agent Hare of ANBU’s Torture and Interrigation. Although the halls of HQ were the same as Sakura remembered, the masks were different. A few looked her way as she walked with Ibiki to the lowest chambers, but none said a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’ve returned to us, Hare. We’ve run into a problem that we could use your poisons for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left you with a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was ten years ago. Given that they’re all rooted in that damn toad mucus, we couldn’t very well recreate them, could we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ibiki had grown gruffer over the years, not that she should have been surprised. ANBU, T&amp;I especially, had a way of doing that to people. It was like going to war for a living, which she supposed wasn’t far from the truth. When Sakura left Konoha, and ANBU, she didn’t have any intention to ever return to T&amp;I. Ibiki had offhandedly one day told her that she was a ‘natural’. What was meant to be a complement only served to scare Sakura. What young girl wants a natural talent for torturing grown men until they spilled all of their secrets? But personal feelings aside, she took an oath. If Konoha was in need of her services, Sakura would answer. No matter what it did to her psyche...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hare, this is your new partner.” Ibiki announced as he opened one of the interrogation rooms. Behind one-way glass, and a man in a porcelain monkey mask, a man was strung up and looking around frantically. It looked like she would start today. “Monkey, I know you’ve been working here for a few months, but Hare is going to be your superior. She’s been ANBU since your sorry backside was in diapers. If she gives an order, you take it. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white and red monkey mask tilted slightly. “Only if I get to call her Mistress Sakura.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar voice and unexpected innuendo hit Sakura in the chest with a wave of affection so strong, she almost cried. Ripping off her mask, she smiled widely. “Genma?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his mask was removed, Genma’s smile was even larger than hers. “Good to have you back, Sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ibiki mumbled about </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘confidentiality’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘work-place professionalism’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Genma pulled Sakura into a tight hug. Genma had always been an extension of her family in a sense. He was a cade for the most part - that was true - but he was always Sakura’s rock. Many times throughout her adolescence, Sakura wished it had been Genma that she had fallen for. He was decidedly less complicated than the boy she had watched break over and over again just to come out a better man for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A better man with a perfect girlfriend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough hugging! You’re not torturing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ibiki barked, glaring at the pair. “The man in there is your first assignment. The folder on the table has your briefing. I expect answers by sundown.” Fixing his gaze on Sakura, Ibiki’s top lip lifted in what could only be described as a snarl/smile. “Welcome back, Haruno.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the heavy metal door swung closed behind Ibiki, Sakura reached up and swatted the side of Genma’s head. For good measure, she added a bit of chakra to her fingertips. “Ouch! What the fuck was that for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yumi?” The hand that had been soothing the forming lump froze. “Why didn’t you tell me that Kakashi had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Do you have any idea how much of an idiot I felt like flirting with him, only to find out that there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yumi</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genma let out a deep sigh before giving Sakura a half-hearted smile. “I didn’t know how to tell you. The thing about Yumi is… She’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winced. “So you’ve met her. Yeah. She’s pretty… well, great. Sorry, Sweetheart.” He patted the crown of Sakura’s head when her face fell. “They’ve only been going out for a few months. So naturally, you’d choose now to come back to the village. What is it with you two and your timing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I ignored fate one too many times.” Sakura mumbled as she slipped her ANBU mask back into place. There was work to be done. “Let’s just get this over with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yumi</span>
  </em>
  <span> is planning a dinner party for me, and she could spring it at any moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard about that.” Replacing his own mask, Genma handed her the nearby folder. “I don’t suppose it would help if I told you that she was an amazing cook?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Burn in hell, Shiranui.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fight scenes are hard, okay? Don’t come for me!<br/>Originally, I had this plan of having Sakura show up to kill Zabuza on a bounty around the same time he was fighting Team 7 and just be like ‘what you doin’ here bruh??’, but that would just have been a re-hashing of a story that’s been done to death. Ten-Ten felt like a good fit for Sakura’s original place. She’s not too much in the focus of the anime, so I can play around with her personality a bit, and her affection for weapons gives Sakura something to bond with her over. At least that’s the plan. We’ll see how that goes. <br/>One of my favorite aspects of Icha Icha Hatake were the friendships/bonds that Sakura made. I really wanted to make that a big part of this story too, but show it more in an adult context opposed to focusing on it when she was super young.<br/>I cri everytime for the pure friendship I give Genma and Sakura. In HFT, they were super close (too close?), and it was probably my favorite friendship ever. Tbh, I always lowkey side-ship them, so if you get romantic vibes here and there, you’re not crazy.</p>
<p>Here is a look at my concept for Sakura/Sage!Sakura<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Seven</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Konoha seemed to whirl past Sakura in a muted blur. The lights from the small windows all blended together until they were meaningless streaks guiding her way home. How could she have forgotten about this part? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>coldness</span>
  </em>
  <span> that came from doing what she did. It had been so easy to slip back into the monster T&amp;I had turned her into. Sakura hadn’t even realized it until the job was finished, and Genma watched her like he he was seeing her for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although her clothes had been changed, and her body had been washed, Sakura could still feel the man’s blood and terror all over her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Natural</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was a natural. Was it natural to have that kind of darkness buried in her? Was it natural that part of her enjoyed it while it was happening? The healers certainly didn’t think so. Sakura had been put on medical leave more times than she could count. But no matter how badly she tried to run from ANBU, it chased her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sizable house she shared with Jiraiya was just as they had left it. Sheets covered most of the furniture, and dust coated the rest. It would take at least two days to clean everything, but it still felt like home. Her room was just as she had left it at seventeen. Light grey walls. An organized desk pressed neatly into the far corner, and Kakashi Hatake perching on the edge of her bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’ve been gone a while, but it’s still my house. Ever think of knocking?” She teased, but her voice seemed to fall flat. His scrutinizing gaze didn’t help matters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me that you were going back to ANBU?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Sakura snorted at the irony of Kakashi chastising her for keeping secrets. Tossing her backpack onto the desk chair, she sighed deeply. He had that look in his eyes - the one that meant she wouldn’t be getting out without having this conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know as well as I do that once you’re an agent, you can be called back at any time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the springs in her mattress protest as he stood. “You know what it does to you, Sakura... “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be home? With </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yumi</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Because he couldn’t see her face, Sakura scrunched her nose at the tone in her own voice. She sounded like a jealous girlfriend. Schooling her features, Sakura turned, but Kakashi was already looking elsewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have told you about Yumi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, you should have.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No.” Sighing, Sakura smiled. “We don’t have to tell each other everything, Kakashi. We’re not that close anymore. It happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were…” He reached for her bedside table, selecting one of the colorful frames there. Even without seeing it, she knew it was the picture of them after their first ANBU mission together. They had only been thirteen at the time, but felt like the most grown up of all their friends. Maybe they were. Maybe it was their shared curse in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People grow up, they change.” Replacing the frame, Kakashi’s charcoal eye found her in the darkness of her old room. Her statement hung between them for a tense moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish we didn’t.” She wasn’t sure which fact he was objecting to. “I wish I had known then what life would be like…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has it turned out that badly?” Sakura tried to joke, but the heated look he gave her bordered on a glare. “Where it counts, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Sakura felt exposed under his gaze, she busied herself with removing the clips that held her bubblegum hair away from her face. “Well, regretting doesn’t change the past.” Smiling lightly, Sakura found his gaze again. “But I’m glad I’m home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wild cherry blossom in full bloom at the peak of spring has returned to us!” Gai crooned as soon as Sakura walked into Kakashi’s apartment. The wind was knocked violently from her lungs as the green-clad shinobi tackled her. “How gorgeous you have become by the nurturing hand of youthful exploration!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing despite the lack of air, Sakura wrapped her arms around Gai as he held her suspended by the waist. “I’ve missed you too, Gai. I see that you’re as… invigorated as ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile was instant and blinding. “I too have bloomed in your absence! Perhaps we should hold a competition to see who has managed to make the most of their youth!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi and Genma groaned in unison. Sakura’s competitive nature and Gai’s need to prove himself led to more than their fair share of competitions. “You’re on! Pushups at training field three? Noon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there at eleven!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you two just not?” Kakashi sighed, a hand running through his wild hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, Yumi pushed through the boys to set a tray of crackers in the middle of a large display of fruits and spreads. “I think it’s cute!” Smiling, she pulled Sakura into a hug. “It’s great to see you again, Sakura!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yumi was like a butterfly. She moved with weightless grace, her floral floor-length summer dress spreading and swishing with every movement. When she hugged Sakura, the smell of fresh flowers and sugar surrounded her. Next to Yumi, Sakura felt like an ogre. She was too tall and dressed for combat, not attraction. Despite all this, Sakura felt herself smiling back when Yumi gazed up at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, she’s contagious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for doing this, Yumi. It smells great in here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi’s apartment looked almost exactly the same as the last time Sakura had visited. For the sake of keeping the red from her cheeks, she didn’t follow that train of thought. The only differences to the clean aesthetic were the expertly laid place settings on the large dining table. Sakura hated that part of her was relieved that Yumi’s influence wasn’t obvious. After all, Yumi was what Kakashi deserved. She was a civilian, so the chances of her being killed young were slim. She always seemed to be happy and energetic. She was… everything Sakura wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it!” Yumi squeezed her arms as the boys snuck away towards the kitchen. “I do have a favor to ask of you, though.” Smoothing out her dress, Yumi clasped her hands in front of her. “As I’m sure you know, Kakashi’s birthday is coming up. I want to get him something amazing, and no one knows him like you do! Will you come shopping with me this weekend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. No…. No... </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Sure!” Her traitorous voice replied. “I’m free Saturday.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid, stupid voice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This earned her another hug from Yumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Gai and Kakashi debated the pros and cons of signing their respective Genin teams up for the upcoming Chunin exams, Sakura slipped out to join Genma on the small balcony. Before she left Konoha, she had tried to talk him into quitting, but here he was, smoking again. Knowing that getting into it now would be useless, Sakura simply leaned against the railing with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re scared of me.” She said simply, staring out over the village as she felt his eyes on her profile. “Because of what you saw me do at HQ.” There were torture sessions after which Sakura couldn’t even stand to look at herself. “I don’t blame you.” Finally, her gaze flickered to meet his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could never be afraid of you, sweetheart.” Sighing, Genma flicked his cigarette over the edge before reaching around Sakura and pulling her into his side. “I’m afraid </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her laugh was short and humorless. “I’ve heard that more times than I can count.” She admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I saw… I knew you were good at your job, but I never expected you to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like it?” She finished for him. Pressing his lips together around his senbon, Genma nodded once. “Either did I.” Resting her head on his shoulder, Sakura’s eyes moved to the Hokage Monument. “I only like it while it’s happening. Afterward I’m left feeling… dirty. Hollow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to reply, but the glass door opened behind them. Yumi stood in the glow of light - like an angel with her halo. Looking suggestively between the two shinobi, she smiled. “Dinner is ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genma had been right. Yumi was an amazing cook. That fact did nothing to make Sakura okay with the whole situation. When dessert came around, she shook her head quickly. “This has all been fantastic, Yumi, but I don’t think I could eat another bite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I didn’t make dessert.” Smiling easily, the brunette placed a large tray in the center of the table. “Kakashi insisted on doing it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looked from the pile of familiar cookies to Kakashi’s soft eye. Feeling ridiculously warm from the simple gesture, Sakura reached out and took one. “Okay. Maybe just one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had to be some cosmic joke that brought Sakura here. She had spent too many years declaring Kakashi Hatake her eternal rival, and now the universe was getting the last laugh. That, and her big mouth. Why else would she be in Konoha’s shopping district with his ethereal girlfriend helping her pick out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> birthday gift? To Yumi’s benefit, she didn’t push. She didn’t talk too much, nor too little. True to her first impression, Yumi was… perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about a book?” Sakura suggested, pointing to a large display through another decorated window. “Books are usually a safe bet with Kakashi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only books he reads are from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Icha </span>
  </em>
  <span>series.” Yumi blushed lightly. “I don’t think the next one is even out yet.” It wasn’t, but Sakura was planning on giving him an advanced copy for his birthday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming, she looked at the other stores in the area. “Kunai are always a good go-to for shinobi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weapons just feel… impersonal.” Yumi bit her lip. “I know we’ve only been dating a few months, but I want to get him something that shows him how I feel.” Sighing, Yumi turned to Sakura. “Can I ask you a question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trying not to look nervous, Sakura smiled. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Kakashi really likes me?” Yumi’s face fell. “It’s so hard to tell what he’s is thinking! When we first started dating, he talked about you a lot, that’s why I was so excited to meet you! I figured if I was going to have an ally, it’d be Kakashi’s oldest friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s stomach clenched. How could she even think of wishing ill on Yumi and Kakashi’s relationship? They both deserved it, and Yumi obviously cared about him. “He’d be crazy not to like you.” Sakura replied honestly. “Kakashi is just… complicated. He’s been through so much - more than anyone ought to have endured. And yet… he focuses on the good in life. I used to think that Kakashi had everything, but he’s the kind of person that deserves that - you know? He appreciates every opportunity he has, and cherishes those close to him.” Realizing she was rambling, Sakura shook her head. “Kakashi is light-hearted under it all. I remember the first time I saw him without a mask-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve seen him without his mask!?” Yumi’s tone conveyed more shock than Sakura expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I mean… yeah. You know, when we were young. I haven’t seen him without it since I was seventeen so-” The look on Yumi’s face made Sakura realize what an idiot she had been. “Oh… Oh, you haven’t seen it?” She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy about that revelation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Biting her nail, Yumi looked down the row of shops, her eyes glassy. “I didn’t want to push him, but it’s been months, you know? We haven’t even kissed without his mask in the way!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing on all of her shinobi training, Sakura kept her face blank. “If it makes you feel any better, I knew him for nearly a decade before I saw his face!” Judging from the wince, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “He’ll come around, really!” When Yumi looked back to Sakura hopefully, she smiled. “Come on, I think I have an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Torture was what Sakura did best. She wasn’t necessarily proud of that fact, but perhaps she wasn’t as shameful as she should have been. The only way she had been able to excuse her actions over the years was by separating the two Sakura’s in her mind. It was the ANBU equivalent of not taking your work home with you. Although Kakashi had seen the aftermath of rough interrogations more than anyone else in Sakura’s life, this would be the first time he had to witness it firsthand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ibiki announced that Kakashi would be Sakura’s mission partner instead of Genma, the kunoichi was floored. To have Kakashi see </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> side of her. As if there wasn’t already a glaring contrast between she and Yumi…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But orders were orders, and this mission was ranked high enough to land on her desk. The banter between them on the road had been light enough, but soon their target was within range. Catching him had been easy enough, especially because Sakura had taken the time to slip into sage mode. Now the area was secured, and her target was strung up with her botanical coffin jutsu. The only thing left to do was… torture and kill him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi didn’t speak or offer to help as Sakura set up. He simply sat in the corner of the hut they constructed, watching her with weary eyes. For some reason, this felt like the final straw - the last push in severing herself from any possible future with Kakashi. But if Sakura were being honest with herself, that time had come long ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know anything!” The man cried for the fifth time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying out several vials and objects, Sakura slipped off her ANBU mask. Even with his still on, she could feel Kakashi’s apprehension. “Do you know what ANBU calls the people I interrogate?” She asked neither man in particular. “Pin cushions.” She smiled without humor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sakura had taken over. “It’s not creative, I’ll grant you that. You see, my speciality is in poisons. I started using them at the ripe age of five.” Picking up a vial she shook it and held its contents up to the torch light. “I didn’t start using them to cause painful deaths until I was fourteen, though. At first, I tried injecting them directly into the bloodstream, but that was too much for the cushions to endure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unscrewing the cap of a large vial, Sakura placed a dozen or so senbon inside the thick liquid. The stench of the poison quickly filled the air in the tent. “Torture is a funny thing. It’s about balance. You don’t want to cause too much pain, or they won’t be able to talk. Cause too little, and it’s ineffective.” Moving, she stood in front of their mark. “Make no mistake - I never cause too little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you! I don’t know anything!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming, Sakura pulled one of the senbon from the poison, watching it drip off the tip. In a lazy motion, she sunk the end into the man’s side. His screams echoed around the tent, but Sakura remained unfazed. “I’ve worked up an immunity to a lot of poisons, but I could never really handle this one. It’s like liquid fire, isn’t it? One drop is said to be enough to drive a weak man insane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-bitch!” The man cursed, screaming slightly with every labored exhale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder what two will do.” Of course, she knew. Taking another senbon, Sakura drove it into the man’s neck. His scream was so loud, her head rattled with the sound. “Tell us why you’re in the Country of Fire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s fists curled into the thorny vines that held him. “I was sent to retrieve something! I’m just a middle man!” His teeth pressed together so hard that Sakura could hear them grind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her, Kakashi stood and left the tent. The hollow feeling in her stomach would be worse later. “What were you sent to retrieve?” When the man didn’t answer, Sakura sunk a third poisoned needle into his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His screams had turned into cries of agony. “K-kill me! Please!” He begged as a slow stream of blood trickled down between his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s lips pulled back in a snarl as she looked over the man’s face. “Tell me what you’re looking for!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A girl! A girl that’s wanted in our country! She’s a black widow!” He cried. Sakura paused, intrigued. “She married the prince before killing him and robbing the royal vaults. I was sent to retrieve her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was barely conscious now. She wouldn’t have much longer. “What is this woman’s name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t kno-w her real name, but she’s small an-d ha-has blue ey-es.” His words ended in a hiss as air and life drained from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at the limp form, Sakura’s face turned to stone. She remained numb as she went through the motions of writing a quick mission report and opening a scroll that would transport his body back to HQ. When Sakura stood alone in the tent, she wiped a hand over her face, smearing the red paint that she always wore. What had she become? Steeling her nerves, Sakura pushed through the tent entrance. When she found Kakashi sitting on the other side, face bare and buried in a book, she froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she saw him maskless at twelve, it had been a quick flash of a rounded face. At seventeen, his jaw had filled out some, but there were still signs of youth. Now, an adult in his prime, Kakashi’s face took her breath away again. His cheekbones were high, leading down to an angular jaw. The beauty mark Sakura had obsessed over for years still sat happily on his chin. His nose was sharp and… crooked. Not very, it just had a hint of a bump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You broke my nose…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had he really avoided getting it fixed? When Kakashi looked up, the spell was broken. Blinking quickly, Sakura wiped her hands off on a spare piece of cloth. “I sent his body back to the village. We should be okay to head home in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything right away, and Sakura was too much of a coward to add anything else. Finally, he showed her mercy. “You know, I got the strangest gift from Yumi for my birthday…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s hands stilled for only a moment as she looked up. It did dangerous things to her libido to see his half-smirk uninhibited. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an advanced copy of the unreleased </span>
  <em>
    <span>Icha Icha </span>
  </em>
  <span>book. Strange, isn’t it? How would Yumi get her hands on such a gift?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A sweet girl like her? I’m sure she has friends in high places.” Sakura smiled as his softened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kakashi took a step towards her, she held her breath. Soon, they were practically chest-to-chest. “Sakura… Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a shaky breath, she reached up to carefully trace the scar over his left eye. Sakura had only done it once before - the night they spent together. “You’re not wearing your mask.” She stated the obvious, her voice a near-breathless whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing the lid against Sakura’s gentle touch, Kakashi caught her wrist loosely, pressing her palm against his cheek. “You let me see under your mask. I thought it was only fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air was too heavy. Almost as heavy as his mismatched gaze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yumi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had a girlfriend. A sweet girlfriend that was obviously very much in love with him. Reluctantly, Sakura pulled from his grasp. “Get some sleep, Hatake. We’re going to leave on time for once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as she ducked into her tent, she could feel that weighted gaze. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve been playing around with the idea of Sakura in T&amp;I for a long time. I like the idea of her being a total badass that tortures people for a living, but at the same time it’s so opposite of canon. She’s so sweet and caring, I think that even with a natural talent for it, the guilt would weigh on her. Especially if she enjoyed being good at it. Tbh, I have no idea how this little conflict is going to play itself out. We’ll see! Lol<br/>Gai has always been really rough for me to write, and I think it shows in this fic. I love his character, but we’re shown so little that I tend to make him one-dimensional. I’m hoping that throughout this fic, I can explore more of his layers. <br/>Yumi is one of those girls you want to hate, but can’t bring yourself to. Sakura’s so torn, and I feel for her T_T<br/>On the other hand, it seems to me that Sakura lowkey has a thing for Yumi with the whole ‘perfect’ and ‘amazing’ thoughts lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Eight</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat dripped from Sakura’s face as she pushed against the ground, taking a breath before lowering herself back to the grass. Again and again, she repeated this process. On her back, Genma shifted his awkward position with every push-up. Usually, Gai assisted Sakura with her training when Kakashi was busy, but he was out of the village with his squad. As Sakura rounded her hundredth push-up, she heard familiar voices approaching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura-Sensei!” Ten-Ten greeted excitedly. As a cover while she worked in ANBU, Sakura had taken to helping a few of the Jounin train their rookies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing at the height of her push-up, Sakura glanced up as Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Yumi approached. “What are you guys doing here? I thought you had a mission to Earth country?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We finished early!” Naruto smiled as Sakura resumed her workout. “Uh, Sakura-Sensei? Why is there a strange man on your back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brats.” Genma mumbled, flipping the page in his magazine. “That’s why I said no to training my own squad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Genma is helping me workout. I get more out of it.” Sakura glanced up and winked. “Though, it’s usually Kakashi sitting on my back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… That was a long time ago, Sakura.” Kakashi seemed embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yumi giggled behind her hands as Genma nearly toppled over. “I think you two look cute together! Did you ever date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and Sakura?” Genma’s amusement could be heard in his voice. “As if anyone could tear her focus from-ah!” Genma yelped as Sakura stood quickly, tossing him on the ground. As far as she could tell, Yumi had no knowledge of her romantic past with Kakashi. She was determined to keep it that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Genma meant to say, is that it would never happen.” Sakura smiled sweetly at her teammate as she helped him up. “Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes, Genma smiled. “Right. Whatever you say, Sweetheart. I’m going to take this opportunity to get out of here before she ropes me into any more training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were supposed to spar with me.” Sakura frowned. It had been a while since she had a real fight. Genma might not have been on a sage level, but he would be interesting enough to go up against. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll fight you.” Kakashi said simply, his eye creasing with his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch, I’ve seen what you call fighting.” Sasuke dismissed, throwing himself down under a tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Naruto screamed. “All you do is fl- Ouch! What was that for, Ten-Ten!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura smiled at the lone female teammate of Squad Seven. She would have to buy the perceptive kunoichi a new blade. Still holding Naruto by the ear, the girl stood taller. “Don’t be a couple of idiots! Sakura-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei were the only two Leaf shinobi to ever finish the Chūnin exams in a tie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha??” Naruto looked between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gai told me about that!” Yumi looked to Kakashi excitedly. “Is it true that you were both only six years old?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!?” Naruto and Sasuke declared at the same time. The second they realized they were on the same page, they exchanged a heated glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I graduated first, but I was instructed very loudly not to underestimate Sakura.” Kakashi teased as Sakura blushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I remember correctly, that was the first time you called me weird.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To your face.” They exchanged a playful glare. “The match got called after four hours.” Burying his hands in his pockets, Kakashi’s slouch deepened. “What do you say, Sakura? Want to revive the old rivalry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you two are going to do this, I’m getting a pool going!” Genma was already running towards the village before Sakura could protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so exciting!” Yumi clapped. “I’ve never seen a real ninja fight before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Hatake.” Sakura nodded, getting caught up in the excitement of it all. “Let’s see if you can take me in a real fight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two shinobi stood opposite each other on either end of the training field. The side that didn’t border the forest was overrun by observers. Genma had been true to his word, the pool growing ridiculously large. Sakura supposed she should just be thankful that it was in her favor. Truth be told, she doubted that she could beat Kakashi with his sharingan. And sure enough, the Copy Nin lifted his headband as Genma stepped out between them. A tense hush befell the crowd - all except Yumi who squealed excitedly behind her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, so here’s how this is going to work.” The senbon in Genma’s mouth clinked as it switched sides. “You have until midnight. The fight will either end there or when someone would have obviously had a killing blow.” He looked between the two as he backed up slowly. “I expect a fair fight, you two. Begin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the word was through Genma’s lips, Sakura found herself on the defensive. Kunai flew at her from the left while a wall of fire nearly took out her right side. She hardly had time to find Kakashi’s moving form in the chaos of it all, careful not to look into his sharingan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen Kakashi-Sensei so aggressive…” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he watched Sakura use her bo staff to jump over a wall of earth that had risen in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s trying to keep her moving.” Genma explained. “If Sakura can’t stand still long enough to balance her chakra, she can’t enter sage mode.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s genius!” Ten-Ten gasped, leaning forward a bit as Sakrua spun her bo staff mid-air, attempting to bring it down on Kakashi before he flickered away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura panted, spinning on her heel to narrowly avoid another round of Kunai. He was relentless. She hissed as one caught her cheek, cutting deep enough to draw blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, that’s enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Holstering her staff, Sakura grabbed for her trusty senbon. As he dodged the first wave, she cut him off with a second, smiling when one caught his shoulder. The poison that coated them wasn’t anything too harsh… for the most part. It was a simple hallucinogenic meant to slow the enemy. Even so, Kakashi had managed to starve it off with his chakra control in the past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Kakashi was distracted, Sakura slipped two small scrolls from her pouch. Tossing them in the air, she swiped some fresh blood from the cut on her cheek. As they descended, the tightly wound parchment unravelling, Sakura drug her bloodied fingers across the text. “Summoning Jutsu!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a very long time since Sakura required the aid of Shima and Fukasaku to enter sage mode, but it was clear that Kakashi wasn’t going to go easy on her. “Sage mode. Help.” Sakura breathed quickly, eyes widening as Kakashi’s hands flew impossibly fast. Before he could complete the sequence, Sakura’s second summon made an appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi Hatake!” Riki cheered. Kakashi was forced to jump back, and it was only the fear of his sharingan that kept Sakura from checking to see his reaction. “The cute boy has become a cute </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be our chance.” Shima nodded to her husband from one of Sakura’s shoulders. On the other, Fukasaku began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Sakura’s poison worked to slow Kakashi, and Gamariki kept him at arm's length, Sakura set all her focus into entering sage mode. As her chakra balanced, she heard Riki being forced backwards. He was all the way back at her side when he disappeared with a loud pop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!” Sakura’s slitted eyes shot open as Kakashi’s hands flew in a familiar pattern. “... He wouldn’t…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hardly had time to register Fukasaku and Shima leaving as Kakashi finished his sequence. “Chidori!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sage Art! River of fire!” Sakura opened her mouth as a thick oil spilled from her parted lips. As it hit the ground, the oil ignited, forcing Kakashi off path. Excited about the turn of events, Sakura made a fatal error. She looked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The swirl of the sharingan seemed to fade as her surroundings turned into a hazy purple cloud. Even as she was sucked into the illusion, Sakura was powerless to fight it. She hung heavily on a cross as the edges of the space flickered a bright red. He could have tortured her into submission without making an appearance himself, but he did. Kakashi stood lazily in front of her, sharingan whirling slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a nice try, Sakura.” Kakashi hummed, even as the world flickered between day and night. “Do you conceded your defeat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try, Hatake.” She gave a breathless laugh as his brows furrowed. “You have me trapped here, but you’re losing control.” The dusky purple shifted to orange. “The poison in your system is making it too hard to keep me here, am I right?” With a slight tug, Sakura’s arms were freed. She fell gracefully to stand in front of him. “I don’t have to outlast the sharingan. Just its user.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky above lit with a flash of lightning as Sakura felt the first few drops of rain hit her skin. “You always were stubborn.” Kakahsi mumbled, his posture tense. “But I know that if this poison is in my system for too long, it can cause permanent damage.” His voice was light as his eyes scrunched in a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously, Sakura lifted a brow. “Should you be so happy about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging, Kakashi buried his hands in his pockets. “I have a feeling that I’m more willing to play chicken with my life than you are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura glared at her long-time friend. He had her backed into a corner. She had the antidote, of course, and he knew that. He knew that she wouldn’t risk his life for a silly sparring match. Around them, the rain fell harder. As the faux world flashed again, Sakura realized it was reality seeping in. They were actually standing in the rain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tie?” Sakura smirked as her sage mode slipped away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi’s hidden smile was affectionate. “Tie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura watched as the girls below screamed in excitement at their newest stuffed toys before moving on to the next festival stall. The spring festival was always her favorite. The colors were bright, there were flowers everywhere, and it was the start of a new year. It felt like the world was waking up and being reborn. And Sakura… she was dressed in an ANBU outfit, hiding in a tree. When she agreed to guard duty, she didn’t realize it would be </span>
  </em>
  <span>tonight.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo.” Kakashi’s shock of silver hair was more familiar to her than the porcelain wolf mask as he landed on Sakura’s branch. Even though she had been moved to T&amp;I two years ago, she often found herself thrown together with Kakashi. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you had the night off?” Sakura’s head tilted as the music in the square below started. The Lover’s Dance - or so it was called. Every girl her age had been grappling for a date so that they wouldn’t be stuck on the sidelines when it began. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had nothing better to do.” Kakashi followed Sakura’s gaze to the dance below. Beautiful kimonos blended together like floating flower petals. “I thought you wanted to go to that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Duty calls.” Sakura smiled lightly before remembering that he couldn’t see it. Shrugging, she forced her eyes away. “There will be other festivals.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But aren’t you leaving with Jiraiya before next spring?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Frowning, Sakura deflated a little. She had forgotten about that. “Only for a little while.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a moment of silence, Kakashi stood and held a hand out to Sakura. Reading her confusion, he used the other to rub the back of his neck. “Dance with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura awoke from the memory of a fever dream to a bout of coughing. It had been a rough night for her, and now she saw why. The room spun as her body contracted in violent shivers. She was sick. Sakura</span>
  <em>
    <span> hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> being sick. As her coughing settled, she attempted to blink her eyes into focus. A patch of silver in the corner alerted her that she wasn’t alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a split second, she thought that it might have been Jiraiya. A completely unwelcome thought when she realized it was Kakashi. He was moving even as her brain struggled to make sense of the whole thing. “It’s just me. You should get some rest. You have a fever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ka-kashi?” Sakura blinked sluggishly as he tucked her blankets back around her. “What-r you doin’ here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ibiki was worried when you didn’t show up for work, so he called me.” She would mull that fact over later. “Yumi is out of the village right now and the team is getting ready for the Chūnin exams, so I’m going to stick around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to protest, but before he even finished tucking her in, Sakura was back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was tied up in a torture chamber - one she recognized from HQ. Panic swelled in Sakura’s chest as she pulled at the straps that held her arms and legs in place. The room seemed to grow hotter with her efforts, nearly suffocating her. When the strange man entered with a handful of familiar senbon, Sakura’s panic became hysteria. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not so fun now, is it?” His eyes flashed wildly as he sunk a senbon into her shoulder. “You should have listened. You were too distracted.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“S-stop…” Her voice was weak, but she screamed again as another senbon sunk into her tight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How many begged you to stop? If you weren’t so busy killing me, you might have noticed her sooner.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man chuckled. “The small girl with blue eyes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heavily, Sakura pulled her head up. Instead of the man, Yumi smiled back at her, sapphire eyes shining as she dug another senbon into Sakura’s stomach. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura awoke with a gasp, her cocoon of heavy blankets only adding to her panic. Kakashi was suddenly at her side, a large hand catching her shoulder as the room began to steady. It had been a dream… A terrible dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your fever is still pretty bad.” Kakashi explained simply as he sank to sit on the edge of her bed. He was in a simple Jōnin top, his mask pulled down to pool around his neck. Judging from the smell in the air, Sakura had interrupted his lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what’s happening?” Curling her fists in her sheets, Sakura pulled herself to sit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been out since yesterday. Genma came by to check on you. I know he’s not a full med-nin yet, but I thought you would prefer him over a random doctor.” When Kakashi was sure Sakura wasn’t going to bolt, he dropped his hands. “It’s just a bad cold. He left some medicine for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, she rubbed her temples. “Have you been here since yesterday?” It might have been the fever, but Sakura could have sworn Kakashi avoided her gaze. “You didn’t need to stick around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging, he stood. “I’m making soup. Go take a shower and it’ll be ready by the time you’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saying I stink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your words not mine.” He gave a short laugh as he dodged the alarm clock slung at his head. “Ten minutes, Haruno!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I mention that I'm trash at writing fight scenes?<br/>I’ve always had this headcanon of Genma as a med-nin. Just imagine it, okay?<br/>Like, he hits on any and all females, but when one is hurt, he jumps into medic mode. No sly passes or wandering hands. He flips a switch and only cares about fixing them, because ‘damn it, I’ve never lost a patient and I’m not about to start now, sweetheart’. <br/>He would be renowned for his skill and professionalism (which is why so many women put up with him). And then when they’re on the mend, he goes back to his usual self all ‘was it as good for you as it was for me?’.<br/>I’m hi-key in love with Genma. Don’t @ me <br/>Bby wat that mouth do<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Nine</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura was halfway through conditioning when she remembered her dream. She understood why her subconscious would link Yumi to the man’s description, but a small stature and blue eyes weren't that rare of a combination. It described half the women in the village. It was crazy to think that sweet Yumi could be this Black Widow’... wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get it together, Haruno.” Sakura mumbled to herself as she turned off the water. Being envious of Kakashi’s girlfriend was one thing, but accusing her of being a gold-digging assassin was a bit much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping down the mirror, Sakura frowned at her reflection. Her features were pale and sunken, made even more obvious by her lack of red face paint. She hadn’t been sick in years, which was just fine with the kunoichi. For as tough as Sakura liked to come off, she turned into a big baby when she was ill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dressed in a pair of old sweats, Sakura dragged her heavy limbs into the kitchen. She wouldn’t have bothered if not for the heavenly smell of ginger and onion. When she entered, Kakashi turned away from his work for only a moment to assess her before continuing. Maybe she looked better than she felt since he didn’t immediately demand that she return to bed. Padding to his side, Sakura smiled at the familiar old book open beside the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you still use this.” She ran her fingers over the page affectionately. Over the years, the recipe book had seen even more wear and tear. The spine now only read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyday R-</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and half the pages had fallen out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been good to me.” Kakashi smirked without looking up. Her eyes lingered on the curve of his lips before moving back to the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping over the page, Sakura paused at the familiar cookie recipe. Down in the corner, a new note had been added. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura likes walnuts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weirdo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Judging by the sloppiness, it had been written a long time ago. Affectionately, Sakura ran her fingers over it. Even when she considered Kakashi to be her enemy, he was working to make her favorite cookies even better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better appreciate this. I had to go all the way back to the Hatake compound to get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was right… Kakashi still held the Hatake Clan’s land… Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>expensive</span>
  </em>
  <span> land. Biting her lip, Sakura attempted to appear casual. “You never told me. How did you and Yumi meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her question before turning back to where he chopped scallions. “I was on my way back from Suna on a mission when I found her. She had been on her way to Konoha when her sandal broke. She was just sitting on the side of the road pouting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura looked away because she didn’t like the smile that had made its way to his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of which…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “How come you haven’t shown her your face?” Sakura changed the subject, filing what he had said away for another day. Not that she was suspicious…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Told you about that, did she?” He stirred the soup before running a hand through his messy hair. “I don’t know.” Replied honestly as he met her eyes. “I have no reason not to show her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Sakura bumped him aside with her hip before grabbing a nearby spoon and dipping it in the boiling liquid. Tasting the broth, she nearly hummed in satisfaction as it warmed her. “You never use enough salt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s plenty of salt. Stop trying to do me in with high cholesterol.” But still, he reached around her for the salt, his free hand moving to her waist. “I actually have a question for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Sakura to make sense of his words when his long, hot fingers drew all of her attention. When Kakashi released her, she took the opportunity to step away. “I can’t tell you what happens next in the series. Dad won’t even tell me any more because he knows you’ll get it out of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that.” He gave Sakura a crooked, dimpled grin. “I have to go pick up a scroll from Earth and was told to pick my own partner. Feel like going on a mission in a few days? It would mean missing the Chūnin exams.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be here to support your students?” Sakura frowned a bit at the thought. Then again, they probably won’t even notice with the chaos of the exams. Grabbing a few bowels, she handed him one. “I guess it can’t be helped. Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura didn’t mind long journeys, though she had her fair share of them over the years. Normally, the Hokage wouldn’t have sent two S-Rank shinobi for a simple scroll recovery, but with everyone focused on the Chūnin exams, there wasn’t much else for them to do. They had said their goodbyes to Naruto, Sasuke, and Ten-Ten before they entered the forest, promising to try and make it back before the final rounds. Unfortunately, they were on day three of a freak rainstorm that kept them seeking shelter in an old cave. Sakura had wanted to push through the nasty weather, but Kakashi insisted that they wait it out given that she was still recovering from being sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pacing again.” Kakashi offered in a teasing voice as he watched the storm from the safety of the cave’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate being stuck in one place for too long.” Sakura sighed, moving to stand beside him. “I haven’t felt this trapped and anxious since -” Catching herself, Sakura reddened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The damage, it seemed, had already been done. Kakashi’s dark grey eye was on her now, his brow lifted. “Since?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling foolish, Sakura rolled her eyes. “Since we were trapped in that closet for seven minutes at Genma’s thirteenth birthday party…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chuckle was deep and instant. “Oh?” Reddening further, Sakura pretended to take particular interest in a bending tree branch. “If I knew it was going to emotionally scar you, I wouldn’t have cheated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wh-” She blinked owlishly up at him. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheated</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Twelve year old Kakashi had purposefully landed that bottle on her so that they would be stuck in that closet together?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, playing indifferent. “Is that so hard to believe? I had a crush on you. Seemed like a good opportunity for my first make-out session.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning, Sakura crossed her arms. “You called me weird all the time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still are.” He laughed as she swatted his arm. “Don’t act all innocent, Ms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think we’re supposed to kiss.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s face grew hotter as she curled her fists. “I was just stating the rules of the game! You organized the whole thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made it so I got to kiss you. You’re the seductress that took my virginity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to scoff, but it came out as more of a cry of indignity. This time, when Sakura swung at him, Kakashi caught her wrist, throwing her off balance. Their humor faded as their bodies pressed together, his other hand automatically going to Sakura’s waist to stabilize her. The rain seemed too loud, but so did the pounding of her heart. His visible eye was too soft, and the calloused thumb that rubbed over her pulse-point was too rough. Everything about Kakashi Hatake had always been... overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi…” She didn’t know what to say. All that whirled around her empty brain was his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it was you.” The teasing was gone from his deep voice, and it just made Sakura’s stupid heart speed up. She closed her eyes as his forehead pressed lightly against hers. “It was perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing, Kakashi?” She whispered, eyes fluttering open to find his deep gaze. “You… you have Yumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” He breathed, but his fingers tightened around her wrist. “What is it about you, Sakura? You always seemed to find your way under my skin.” He skimmed her nose with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a short, breathless laugh. “I’d like to remind you of my obsession with you at the age of four.” She teased. Their lips were so close that she nearly brushed his mask with every word. “I used to wonder what would have happened if I never left. If I had been brave enough to…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell you that I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s visible eye softened in understanding. “But you did leave, and I…” Slowly, he released her wrist. “Yumi is a wonderful woman. She doesn’t deserve this.” Frowning, Kakashi took a slow step backwards, separating their bodies.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Sakura took a deep breath through her nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What just happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “For the record… I’m happy for you.” Sakura attempted to smile. “I’m… trying to be happy for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lone eye searched her face. “I know you are. And when the time comes, I’ll extend the same courtesy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an unspoken agreement that they would spend some time apart when they returned to the village. This was made easier by the fact that they had missed Orochimaru’s attack. The madness of the whole ordeal was enough to make Sakura’s head spin. When she learned that Sasuke had followed the rogue Sanin, her first instinct was to check on Kakashi, but she stopped herself. He had Yumi, and Sakura had work to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although there was no tie between the Black Widow that had brought yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> tracker into Fire Country, and Orochimaru, Sakura wasn’t taking any chances. She pulled all the files that matched the Black Widow’s M.O., studying them at length. There were only five women that entered the village around that time and matched the description confirmed by Sakura’s second tortured informant. When she had all the information, she presented it to Genma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think… Yumi is the Black Widow?” Genma spoke slowly, eyes assessing. “Oh, Sweetheart… you’re better than this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this out of jealousy!” Sakura defended, already expecting that response. “She matches the description, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>she showed up after that prince’s assissnation. Not to mention, no one knows anything about her other than Kakashi found her on the side of the road.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing, Genma placed his hands heavily on Sakura’s shoulders. “Yumi is from the Country of Ligning. Her parents lived in Konoha for a while before moving away to raise their daughter as a civilian. I did a whole background check when she started hanging around our boy. She is who she says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura deflated, burying her face in her hands. “I’m an idiot. I’m a big, jealous idiot.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma breathed deeply as he pulled Sakura into a hug, pinning her arms between them. “You’re not an idiot, Sakura. She fits the profile. Maybe you zeroed in on her for personal reasons, but we’ve all done stupid things in the name of love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you.” She mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a scoff of a laugh, Genma pulled away just far enough to look down at her. “Are you kidding me? Remember when we were fourteen and I tried to serenade Anko at her house party, but forgot that I had drunkenly taken off my pants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her mood, Sakura gave a short laugh. “Why couldn’t I fall in love with you?” She groaned, running her fingers through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you were only ever meant to be with Hatake.” Genma winked. “I just wish you two would get your heads out of your asses and spare the rest of us all this drama.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was there when she got home. The sun had just begun to set, and Sakura had planned on visiting the memorial stone in hopes of ‘running into’ him. As he had in the past, Kakashi took up post on the end of Sakura’s bed, his head buried in his hands. She knew him well enough to know that he was blaming himself for Sasuke’s betrayal. Heavy eyes - both exposed - lifted to her as she entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he here? Yumi was back. Slowly, Sakura moved towards him. Once she was close enough, Kakashi grabbed her around the waist, burying his face in her stomach. With a shaky breath, Sakura cradled his head. It was amazing how after so many years, they could be thrown back into those sad, unsure roles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Sakura pressed her lips to the top of Kakashi’s head. She never wanted to have to utter these words again. “It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning brought bright sunlight and a heavy-handed sense of deja-vu. Instead of waking up with her head on Kakashi’s chest, Sakura found herself nose-to-nose with the man. He had pushed his headband away in his sleep, leaving it ties loosely around his hair. Unable to help herself, Sakura reached out to gently trace the scar that covered his eye. She had been so close to losing him, and she had no idea at the time. The other eye opened sleepily, focusing on her face as she reached the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We keep ending up like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny, I was going to say the same thing.” Sakura jumped at the familiar voice, bolting upright as Jiraiya stared down at the pair. She felt like a teenager caught with a boy in her room. “Why is it that every time I leave you alone, the village ends up destroyed, and Hatake ends up in your bed?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love how effortlessly domestic these two can be. Just casually playing around and helping out in the kitchen NBD.<br/>I gotta say, writing the spin-the-bottle/virginity scenes weren’t nearly as romantic as calling back to them. I think I love the nostalgia-based romance more than the cutesy early stuff.<br/>‘“For the record… I’m happy for you.” Sakura attempted to smile. “I’m… trying to be happy for you…”<br/>His lone eye searched her face. “I know you are. And when the time comes, I’ll extend the same courtesy.”’<br/>The subtext here gets me right in the feels. Because it’s like:<br/>“I’m trying really hard to pretend that I’m not in love with you because I think she’s the better option. I missed my chance, and it haunts me to know what could have been.”<br/>“I understand because I feel the exact same way. I’ve moved on with my life, and now I’m confused about where I stand. I hope that if you ever find someone even half-worthy of you, I can pretend like it’s not killing me.’</p><p>“Why is it that every time I leave you alone, the village ends up destroyed, and Hatake ends up in your bed?” Probs my fav line of the whole story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ten</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakura didn’t pay much attention to the board in front of her. After a long-winded conversation with Jiraiya in which she assured him that she was okay, he insisted on a game of shogi. Much to Sakura’s disappointment, Kakashi had only stuck around long enough to tell her that he needed to do some thinking. She wanted to go after him, but was stopped by a very cross Jiraiya. </p><p>“After all these years, you’re still chasing after the Hatake boy.” Jiraiya snorted. “I’m too old to keep hinting, so listen closely, girlie. Tell him how you feel.”</p><p>Sighing, Sakura took her turn before looking up. “He knows how I feel. It’s not like…” She shook her head, unable to explain that day in the cave. “He knows.”</p><p>“You’re both idiots. Knowing and hearing aren’t the same thing.” Jiraiya mumbled, placing his pipe between his lips. </p><p>“Speaking of which, how’s Aunt Tsunade?”</p><p>“Thin ice, girlie. Thin ice.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura had been wandering aimlessly when she found herself joined by Gai. Because it was Gai, she didn’t even get a hello in before he launched into a very loud, very detailed story about his solo mission to Suna. It seemed that he had single-handedly captured the Black Widow. It only served to remind Sakura of how stupid she was. </p><p>“You look wilted, cherry blossom.” His tone took on a rare serious edge. “What’s got you down?”</p><p>Pressing her lips together, Sakura debated just how much to tell him. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Gai, it was that he had such pure ideals of love. Still… “I’m a terrible person.” She mumbled as they switched to a path that would bring them by her favorite rock. “Kakashi has a good thing going with Yumi. And she’s… amazing. It’s selfish of me to love him.”</p><p>“Although people are often selfish, I don’t think their hearts are usually the culprit.” Gai gave her a smile. “Kakashi is not a valuable. If he chooses you, it will be of his own free will. You can’t steal what is freely given, cherry blossom.” He stopped, facing Sakura. “And staying in a relationship for the sole purpose of not hurting the other person’s feelings… Well, I think all that’s just delaying her pain, don’t you? Nobody wants their partner to have to work at loving them. I think the lovely Miss. Yumi wouldn’t be single for very long, should she re-enter the dating pool.”</p><p>Giving her old teammate a soft smile, Sakura hugged him tightly. “Thanks, Gai. You always know what to say.”</p><p>“Of course! I’m not just good looks!”</p><p> </p><p>She shouldn’t have let Jiraiya and Gai get into her head. This was so <em> beyond </em> stupid. Still… Yumi was a great woman, but Sakura couldn’t wake up in twenty years and ask herself… <em> what if? </em> She was already paying the price for the last time she did that. It was now or never. She would tell Kakashi how she felt. If he didn’t feel the same way, then… well, it wouldn’t change much, would it? Sure, Sakura would want to crawl into a hole and die for a while, but she’d get over it. And Yumi… well, like Gai said, a girl like Yumi probably wouldn’t have any trouble finding another boyfriend. <em> Kami, even I hate myself right now. </em></p><p>Chewing her lip, Sakura’s nerves began to slip as she stared at Kakashi’s apartment door. Maybe she shouldn’t risk it. What if she just makes things worse? All the adrenaline that had been pumping through her veins seemed to vacate her body at once. Before Sakura could turn, the door was pulled open to reveal a very upset looking Yumi.</p><p>“Sakura!” She squeaked. “I thought I heard someone out here. I was hoping it was Kakashi.” Frowning, she stepped aside. “Please, come in.”</p><p>“Oh! I don’t-”</p><p>“Please, Sakura? I need to talk to you…” </p><p><em> Oh no… </em> Forcing a smile, Sakura stepped into Kakashi’s apartment, hugging her jacket tighter around her frame. “You said that you thought I was Kakashi. Did he go somewhere?”</p><p>Yumi bit her lip, tucking her hands into her sleeves. “I haven’t seen him since you guys got back from your mission five days ago. At first, I thought it was because of Sasuke… but you’ve seen him, haven’t you?” Her eyes were watery as they landed on Sakura. </p><p>“I…” The kunoichi gaped like a fish, suddenly feeling like she was deep in enemy territory. </p><p>“I thought so…” Yumi’s smile was pained. “Can you tell me… How long has he been in love with you?”</p><p>Sakura’s breath caught in her chest. Kakashi had never said a word about loving Sakura, though she had hoped for years. The accusation paired with the sadness in Yumi’s eyes made Sakura ache for the poor woman. “Kakashi and I…” Sighing, Sakura tried the truth. “We do have a romantic past, but it was years ago. He’s been completely faithful to you, Yumi.”</p><p>“Maybe physically.” Wrapping her arms around herself, Yumi sniffled. “I want to see the best in people, so I pretended not to notice. He talked about you throughout our first date, you know - I guess that should have been a red flag.” She gave a sad, watery laugh. “When I saw the way he looked at you-” Her beautiful face scrunched in pain.</p><p>“Yumi… I never meant to come between the two of you - honestly. I just want Kakashi to be happy.”</p><p>“That’s the worst part, isn’t it? We’re both in love with the same man, but can’t hate each other for that fact alone.” She used the palm of her hand to wipe at her cheeks. “I just wanted him to look at me the way he looks at you.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s not-”</p><p>“He does, Sakura.” She cut the kunoichi off with a sigh. “He looks at you like you’re the key to everything. When you returned… it was like he’d been holding his breath and had finally started to breathe again. He loves you. He’s probably always loved you.”</p><p>“You’re wrong.” Sakura’s voice was small. “I walked out a long time ago, and that was my fault. Past or not, Kakashi doesn’t love me.”</p><p>“That’s not true.” The deep voice caused both women to jump and turn towards the open door. In the midst of their talk, Sakura had let her guard down. Kakashi stood tall, brow furrowed and he watched her. “I’m sorry, Yumi, but you’re right. You’re an amazing person that deserves far better than I could ever give you. The truth is… I’ve been in love with the same woman since I was six years old.” </p><p>To Yumi’s credit, she managed to be graceful, even when crying. “I’m not mad.” She whispered after a moment. “I’m sad, but I understand. If the roles were reversed, I’m not sure how I would have handled it...” She gave Sakura a small smile before moving to Kakashi. “I want you to be happy too. And I’m glad that I got to know you, Kakashi. You’re such a kind man that’s endured so much… You deserve this happiness. Both of you do. I appreciate you trying to spare my feelings, but I couldn’t live with myself if I knew that I came between the two of you.”</p><p>Sakura’s heart broke for Yumi as she wrapped her arms around Kakashi. The tiny girl only hung on for a moment before pushing past him, leaving the two shinobi standing in deafening silence. When he closed the door, the sound seemed to bounce off the walls. Hearing that Kakashi loved her should have been the best feeling in the world, but it was wrapped in so much sadness that Sakura had a hard time digesting the words. </p><p>“Since you were six?” She asked, trying to lighten the mood. “I hated you at six.”</p><p>“You were a tiny pink-haired kunoichi that I had never met. The first thing you did was insult me and then tell me to remember your name.” He took a slow step towards her. And then another. “But I wasn’t positive until you broke my nose. That’s when I knew for sure that I wanted to marry you.”</p><p>Her stomach squeezed at his declaration. She gave a breathless laugh as he stepped into her, his hands cupping her reddening face. “I was pretty sure I hated you until we were twelve.”</p><p>“Oh?” Kakashi hummed, his visible eye sparking as he ran his nose against hers. “And when did you know that you loved me?”</p><p>With a soft smile, Sakura reached up to tug down his mask. “When you asked me to dance.” </p><p>When Kakashi’s mouth covered her own, Sakura understood what Yumi meant. It was like she could <em> breathe </em> for the first time in a long time. The taste of him was just like she remembered, but there was a certain confidence in his movements that was entirely new. </p><p>Sakura pawed at Kakashi’s shirt as his lips trailed down to her sensitive neck, his stubble prickling her skin along the way. Later, she would probably laugh at how it parallelled their first time, but all Sakura could focus on now was his heated touch and talented mouth. </p><p>Kakashi had filled out over the years, his shoulders wider and more defined. There were new scars on his stomach and chest - ones that she would want to know all about. Sealing that intent away, Sakura dipped her head to follow the trail of one with her tongue, reveling in the way he groaned and bucked. </p><p>This time, when she laid naked underneath him, there was no self-consciousness. This was <em> Kakashi </em>. Her once-rival. Her long-time friend. He was the only man she would ever trust on this level. The only man that she ever loved. Kakashi’s long fingers found Sakura’s in the nest of blankets that smelled of old books and vanilla. As he entered her, those mis-matched eyes pinned her in place. </p><p>When Sakura’s back arched with the sensation, Kakashi lowered his mouth to her throat again, teeth raking over the heated flesh. It was all too much. It wasn’t enough. It was the entirety of Sakura’s life condensed in a single moment. </p><p>There was no pain, no awkward fumbling. There were no thoughts of what if’s or maybe’s. There was just them. There had always been <em> just them </em>. Hands gripped tighter and mouths slanted together as they toppled over that edge into the release that had been decades in the making. </p><p>Although they had somehow ended up laying sideways on Kakashi’s bed, neither attempted to move. Instead, Sakura stared dreamily up at the ceiling as Kakashi’s long fingers worked through her tangled hair. “Kakashi?”</p><p>His fingers faltered, but he hummed. “Sakura?”</p><p>With a lazy smile, she let her head fall to the side, finding his soft eyes already on her. “Will you make me some cookies?”</p><p>A wide smile pulled at Kakashi’s full lips as he rolled to hover over her. “<em> That’s </em> the first thing you want to say after sex like that? You are <em> so </em> weird.”</p><p>Sakura laughed as he peppered the right side of her face with kisses. “Yeah, but you kind of like it.”</p><p>“I love it.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Epilogue</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Five Years Later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakura took a deep breath through her nose, concentrating on keeping herself grounded. After all these years, meditation <em> still </em> wasn’t her forte, but it beat dealing with the latest crop of Genin. When she left ANBU, Sakura had agreed to becoming a Jōnin lead. And then she promptly regretted it. Given that the Fifth Hokage was her aunt, Sakura found a way to pull a few strings. </p><p>All hopes of meditation evaporated as a familiar chakra signal flared nearby. “What are you doing out here?” </p><p>Opening her eyes, Sakura smiled up at her husband. “Meditating until I don’t want to blow up the academy.” </p><p>Kakashi’s eye creased with his smile as he held up a bag. “Would dinner help?” Right on cue, her stomach growled. Crouching slightly, Kakashi pressed a gloved hand to Sakura’s swollen stomach. “I know <em> you’re </em>hungry. You’re always hungry.”</p><p>“Your daughter has been making it impossible to focus.” Sakura declared as Kakashi joined her on the bench where they had their very first kiss - reluctant though it might have been on her part. </p><p>“Let’s not blame the girl for your shortcomings, Sakura.” She swatted at him, but Kakashi leaned back. The result was Sakura’s hand brushing a very familiar dent in the metal handle. “I can’t believe this is still here.” </p><p>Humming, Kakashi smiled down at it fondly. “I’m glad it is. Young Kakashi was a lot braver than I give him credit for. You could have hospitalized me. You still might.” When Sakura raised her brows in confusion, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. “Kaoru never stood you up that night… I knocked him out because he was bragging about how he was going to make out with you up here.”</p><p>Sakura gave a short laugh, her eyes scanning the skyline of the village. “So you knocked out my date and stole my first kiss.” She shook her head. “You were a little deviant.” </p><p>“I was in love.” </p><p>“You were twelve…”</p><p>Leaning forward, Kakashi pressed his masked lips to Sakura’s. “I was in love.” </p><p>Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder, thinking back to that night. To <em> all </em> the nights. No matter what fond memory Sakura chose to draw on, they all had one thing in common. Kakashi. It was always meant to be the two of them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>First Look At My Upcoming KakaSaku Fic</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Everybody’s Got a Dark Side</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi Hatake was Sakura’s calm, lazy, understanding, and lovable ex-sensei. But when he becomes her ANBU partner, Sakura gets to see a darker side of Kakashi that she never suspected was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should have frightened her to see her long-time friend in this new light, not make her want a taste of the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prologue</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <strong></strong>
    <em></em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Sakura hadn’t thought it through when she accepted Tsunade’s offer to join ANBU. She had been mad at Sasuke for missing their anniversary, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the idea of doing something reckless was a lot more appealing. By the time Ino was done cursing his name, and Sakura’s hangover had worn off, the reality of her decision had sunk in. How could </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura</span>
  </em>
  <span> be an ANBU agent? It was true that over the last year or so, that she had slowly moved away from the medical field, but this… This was like canon-balling into a pool when you had just learned to swim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the sickening regret and apprehension the kunoichi felt at actually seeing through on the job switch, she couldn’t bring herself to back out. She had given Tsunade her word, and backing out now would mean slipping back into obscurity. Since her wedding, Sakura had tried to be many things. The first was a loving wife and a suitable Uchiha matriarch. That lasted for all of six months. When Sasuke got the opportunity to leave on an extended mission without her, he jumped at the chance. Ever since, Sakura had been waiting patiently at home, only to see her husband once every few years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was made clear that Sakura would be spending a majority of her marriage alone, she tried to throw herself into her work. It wasn’t hard to make her way up the ranks at the hospital. When you were a student of a legendary Sanin, you tended to be head and shoulders above the competition. It only took Sakura two years to be named Chief of Medicine, and less than one to regret it. The walls were too stale; the chatter too idle. Yes, she enjoyed saving lives, but most of the work she did was mundane. If she had to set one more Genin’s broken arm, she was going to scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed, no matter how unlikely, that Sakura was destined to join ANBU. The advanced training was hard, though it gave her a structure to hold onto. Tests and directions were easy for Sakura - it was the unknown that intimidated her. Once her coursework was complete, there was no putting it off. She was given the official ANBU uniform and a porcelain rabbit mask that dawned a diamond between the eyes. Slipping into the gear had given Sakura a thrill. It wasn’t like the Jonin vest, where it was a simple marker of rank. When Sakura wore her ANBU uniform and mask, she was just a piece in a bigger machine. Faceless. Nameless. There was something cathartic about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last major point of anxiety for Sakura came at the mention of assigned partners. It had been decades since she was assigned to Team Seven, but the residual feelings of inadequacy were hard to shake. No matter how accomplished she had become, the thought of letting someone down still plucked at her insecurities. And then she met him. Well, re-met him. Kakashi Hatake. Her once-sensei and present friend (in the most casual sense of the word). The relief that swept through her was instantaneous. His familiar eye-crinkle and detached </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yo’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, had been enough to ease the tension that had made its home between her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having Kakashi as a partner made the whole ANBU ordeal more bearable. After all, he had always had Sakura’s back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And because I know people will love to hear it: Gai and Yumi got married and had three children :3</p><p>I never really write love-plots/love-triangles as a main focus without something bigger going on, but I wanted to give it a try here. Once I decided on Kakashi having a girlfriend, it all fell into place.<br/>My mind went to a place of ‘what if the other woman is fantastic??’. Like, what if there is nothing wrong with her? She’s beautiful, and lovely, and kind?? It gives the typical love-triangle a new feel. Btw, I based Yumi off of Ty Lee from A:TLA. She gave the vibe I was going for. </p><p>I know it wasn’t the steamy kinda M-rated scene I usually come up with, but my head just wasn’t in that space this time around. Sorry to all those expecting my usually smutty self.</p><p>And I know, I KNOW this wasn’t as long or as good as my usual stuff. This was just a small project to help me break through my writer’s block. Fingers crossed that I can work on another one soon!</p><p>BTW, enjoy a final sketchy Sage!Sakura. She's going to be retired for a little while<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>